


Prelude in A

by Shadow_Side



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Side/pseuds/Shadow_Side
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that not even the closest friendship can weather… and some feelings we forever regret admitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude in A

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set entirely in Season One – about half pre- _Underground_ , but then with sections pre- _Storm_ and post- _Eye_ , as well one _Storm_ missing scene, and two extended scenes – one _Storm_ , one _Eye_ , (including a short section of dialogue quoted from each episode) – **and** also concluding with some pre- and post- _Brotherhood_ scenes – because he wouldn't stop talking! – and two extended _Brotherhood_ scenes (also both involving quoted dialogue. Because canon is sometimes my friend. _Sometimes_.)
> 
> This plot-bunny attacked me constantly until I agreed to write it – partly because I had wanted to take a more in-depth look at the Kolya-Athos dynamic for some time, and partly because I also wanted to offer a clear piece of backstory for Kolya and Athos in _Planet of the Dinosaurs_ , the fic I co-write with Davechicken under the joint name Penumbris.

At times, one's life can seem analogous with a piece of music. Amidst its tones lie certain themes – certain patterns – which recur to the end. Some seem so small and insignificant, whilst others are so utterly critical that they define the piece – and without these, all melody, all coherence, is lost.

Commander Acastus Kolya would have been most unlikely to use such an analogy, but if you asked him what the defining aspects of his life were – some time before he encountered the people of Atlantis – and if he had deigned to give you an answer, it would most likely have been this:

His job, duelling, and Athos.

They had become a well-known feature of life on the Genii homeworld, the pair that was Acastus Kolya and Athos Leontis. Wherever you found one, you would likely soon find the other. They worked together, and had done for years. This was partly because they were often assigned to the same duties, and partly because it was an accepted fact that they worked so very well as a team.

Commander Leontis shared many of his closest friend's skills – he, too, was an expert dueller and a highly skilled interrogator. But they were not entirely alike – for whilst Kolya had remained single all his life, Leontis had married at a fairly early age. His wife, a fellow Genii soldier and another skilled warrior, had meant so much to Athos. So, so much.

Six years after their marriage, Merre Leontis had gone on a mission offworld. And she had not come back.

After his wife's death, Athos was left with just two people in his life – his only son, Idos, and Kolya. And their subordinates, of course, though they didn't really count.

For many years, life ran its course like this, its many aspects playing around the few core harmonies that made up a very acceptable status quo.

But as so often happens… it was eventually time to change the beat.

By this point, Idos Leontis was twenty-one, and training hard to follow in his father's footsteps. His father, meanwhile, was working alongside Kolya as he always had, instructing their joint squad, teaching others to duel – and, when necessary – extracting information from those who withheld it.

It was in this field of operation that the first notes of change would sound.

***

Kolya flipped the page of his book, idly toying with a pen on his desk as he read. There was nothing to distract him, not this early in the morning, so long before his next duty shift was due to begin.

But then, rather unexpectedly, there was a brisk knock at his door. Kolya sighed, closing the cover of _A History of the Genii Empire – Volume Three: The Exodus_ and standing up.

On opening the door, he found himself face to face with a rather young male soldier, who was carrying what looked like a dossier of some kind.

"Apologies for the interruption, Commander, but Chief Cowan wanted you to be made aware of this at once."

The soldier handed over the dossier, saluted, and left. Kolya went back into his room, sitting at the desk once more and immediately opening the heavy grey folder.

There was a lot of information inside: mostly personnel reports and intelligence files of a somewhat classified nature. But it didn't take much reading to work out what was going on.

A short while ago, one of the Genii people's offworld bases on a planet named Irrukai, had been attacked. The facility itself – like most of the offworld locations – was only small, but it had been home to a large consignment of weapons and several important researchers. For some reason – and most definitely without provocation – the base had been attacked in the middle of the night. Many of the weapons had been stolen, and three men had been killed.

And finally, finally, they were about to get some answers – because according to the files now spread over Kolya's desk, a key suspect in the attack had been apprehended whilst trying to get off the planet in question.

Amongst other things, the dossier contained clear instructions from Cowan himself. Kolya and Athos were to get the truth out of the suspect.

By any means necessary.

Kolya allowed himself a slight smile. He did so love being given free rein in situations like this…

***

Roughly ninety minutes later, anyone in the right place at the right time would have been well aware that something important was going on.

You could tell by the way Acastus Kolya and Athos Leontis were walking through the corridors of the underground bunker – side by side, in frightening unison. It didn't help – or maybe, of course, it did – that they were so similar in appearance; similar height, similar build. Though Athos wasn't quite so physically intimidating as Kolya, and seemed more the sort to be doing the talking whilst Kolya was doing the hitting.

This was, of course, quite often the case.

Eventually, they reached the prison section, and the guards sprang aside to allow the pair access to a room they knew very well indeed.

The place in question was cool and dim; grey stone walls and very little else. In the centre of this room was a single chair, in which a lone man sat, his wrists bound to the backrest.

He didn't look at all happy. This was understandable.

Though they had never encountered the man before, both Kolya and Athos knew a great deal about him, thanks to the intelligence dossiers they'd each spent the last hour engrossed in. Knowledge is power, and they knew how to use it. They were so good at using it that little planning was required before they went into a situation like this.

Kolya shut the door. He always did. The man had got door-shutting down to a fine art, so that he could inspire a certain mood in people by the way he did it. This time, the mood in question was obvious.

Fear.

"Araken Naral," Athos began, addressing the man by name, as he walked calmly around to face their subject. Kolya, on the other hand, paced slowly into view, not making eye-contact. He only ever paced during interrogations, partly because he believed the action to be dangerously telling otherwise; and partly because it, like the door-closing trick, was something he could do in such a way as to be inexplicably but effectively scary.

"Look, you people are going to be in so much trouble when my leaders find out you've got me," Naral said. His voice was flooded with tension; he was clearly no fool, and knew full-well what was about to happen.

Athos didn't say anything for the moment. Silence was also a very effective weapon, and both he and Kolya knew how to use it, too.

"We're going to have a discussion," Athos said, finally, in a flat, level voice. "If you co-operate, your leaders may just get you back." Unless there was a compelling diplomatic reason, this was likely to be a lie, but there was no way Naral could know that.

"I don't know what you expect me to say, b-but I think there's been some mistake!"

"There has indeed," said Athos. "That mistake was your involvement in a deliberate attack on one of our facilities."

"What? No. No. I wasn't involved in anything of the kind."

"I don't believe you," Athos replied, flatly, as Kolya now began to pace closer to Naral, finally coming to stand right behind him. "In fact, I have every reason to suspect that you are lying."

"I-I'm not. Really."

At this point, Kolya laid a firm hand on Naral's shoulder. The man jumped at once, which was unsurprising. Sudden contact was another of Kolya's little tricks, and Athos had been waiting for it.

It wasn't the only thing he was waiting for.

"You are trying my patience," Kolya said, his voice low and dangerous, finally deigning to speak. "Commander Leontis and I need the truth, and you are going to give it to us."

"There's nothing I can say!" Naral insisted, desperately. He was already shaking, and trying to turn his head to see what Kolya was doing.

"Of course there is," Athos replied, his own voice maintaining that deceptively calm and level edge. "But if you don't tell us what we want to know…"

He let the words trail off, needing only a fleeting look from Kolya to time this particular remark just right. For as the sentence faded, another sound cut the air, close enough to Naral to make him tense instantly – the unmistakeable edge of sliding metal, ending with a light, menacing _chink_.

The sound of Kolya drawing his knife.

Naral almost whimpered at this. "Look, there's no reason to hurt me because I can't tell you anything! I can't! I wasn't involved in what happened!"

Kolya and Athos exchanged a very deliberate look – and though Naral could only see half of it, the action was designed for his benefit.

"You protest too much," Athos said, his own voice now dropping to something a little quieter and more dangerous – though not to the point where he would be encroaching on Kolya's role in this little operation. "Now tell me: why did your people attack our facility?"

"I don't know!" Naral insisted again, looking wildly at Athos. "I don't –"

Then there was sudden, utter silence as Kolya slowly laid the edge of his knife against Naral's neck, applying just enough pressure to make the presence of the weapon completely impossible to ignore.

"And now," Kolya said, leaning so as to speak directly into Naral's ear, "you will end this charade and tell us everything. If you refuse…" He pushed the blade closer, so that the slightest pressured motion would have broken skin.

Nobody could do that quite like Acastus, Athos thought to himself.

This time, Naral really did whimper. "Oh, powers, I… No." A sudden, resolute look came across his face, though it was the kind that never lasted long. "No. I'm not g-going to speak to you."

"Very well," replied Kolya, in an even more dangerous voice, but one that remained alarmingly level. "If you refuse to co-operate, you will suffer."

He ran the blade of the knife along Naral's neck, across his shoulder and down his arm, whilst the man obviously fought a losing battle against hyperventilation. And then, at just the right moment, Kolya suddenly raked the edge of the blade along Naral's upper arm.

The man gasped heavily, stifling a yell, turning away so that he didn't have to watch his own blood begin to seep slowly into the fabric of his shirt.

"Now," Kolya began again. "Why did your people attack our facility?"

Naral said nothing, but he was biting his lip hard, head still turned sharply to the side.

"Do **not** try my patience. Now answer the question!"

"No," Naral breathed, shakily. "I'm not giving in to this."

"Not yet," Kolya replied, frighteningly calmly. He had been lightly toying at his subject's shoulder with the knife during this whole exchange, and the new cut was made higher up. It dragged a cry from Naral's lips this time, as his ability to resist yelling in pain faded quickly.

And only at the second cut. Athos suspected that this might not take particularly long.

"Oh powers, stop… I can't… I…" Naral turned his gaze on Athos, who was still standing a little distance away, hands behind his back, watching quietly. It didn't take a genius to note that Athos was the Good One in all of this; and, as such, was the best person to appeal to. "There's no point in hurting me!" the man went on, obviously trying to hold himself together. "I can't tell you anything! Please… just make him stop."

"Oh, I doubt I could do that," Athos said, calmly, in a voice that said, quite plainly, _actually, I can be a bastard too_. "Once the Commander gets involved in matters like this, he likes to be thorough. If you want it to end, you will have to answer our questions."

"No. I won't give in to your – _oh hells_!"

Ever-skilled in his choice of timing, Kolya picked the middle of Naral's sentence as the point for his third use of the knife – dragging it over the man's upper arm again.

Well. It was a good place to choose. Accessible, non-incapacitating, and they rarely bled to death.

Without even pausing to give Naral time to do anything other than yell, Kolya moved in again at once – which Athos recognised immediately as a sign that Kolya knew Naral was about to give in to some extent. Just as the blade was being pressed against his arm, Naral shouted, "Wait, wait! Look, I… All right, I was involved in the attack, but I didn't plan it!"

"Who did?" Kolya demanded at once, making no acknowledgement of what had been said – aside, of course, from not cutting Naral's arm again straight away.

"Look, you don't understand… if I say any more I'll…"

Athos held up his hand, and their subject took the hint, falling quiet. "Listen," he said. "Either you co-operate fully and tell us everything we want to know, or Commander Kolya will work on you until you break. And I for one would much prefer it if you just answered our questions."

This was a lie, to some extent. Athos had little problem with standing here watching Kolya torture the man, although it would be quicker and easier not to draw this out.

Plus there was always more paperwork if they fainted in the middle and you had to summon the medics.

"I know, but I… I can't. No."

Athos shook his head, resignedly. "As you wish."

He gave Kolya a nod. He didn't need to give Kolya a nod, but the effect of such an action could often be very helpful. In this case, however, Naral stood his ground. Metaphorically speaking. Just. Though the impact of his renewed attempt at resistance was lost somewhat in the low whimpering sounds he kept making.

And this whimpering flared into another loud yell as Naral got a fresh gash along his arm, the cut slower and deeper this time. He looked up after a moment, eyes full of bleary pain, trying desperately to appeal to Athos once more.

"Please… I can't say anything… they'll kill me if I do!"

Athos didn't reply to this, for the simple reason that he knew without hesitation that Kolya was going to.

And he was right.

"We will kill you if you don't."

"I won't betray my people!" Naral blurted.

"Are they really worth such loyalty?" Athos asked. "After all… they did not prevent us from capturing you. Maybe they expect you to take the fall for their mistakes."

Maybe they're just inept. Who knows?

"I… No. They wouldn't."

"Of course they would. They carried out an underhand attack on one of our facilities. Selling you out in the process would be nothing."

"What were we supposed to do?!" Naral yelled, suddenly, as Kolya started moving in with the knife again. "We thought you were just farmers! And then… and then…"

Athos could see Kolya actually smirking at this. The man tended to find the whole simple-farmers-disguise quite amusing – if only for the looks on people's faces when they found out the truth. And Athos generally had to agree with him on that.

Playing with people's minds could be most enjoyable.

"Yes?" Athos prompted.

"Forget it!" Naral half-yelled. "I won't fall for your tricks and I won't betray my people."

He tensed up immediately at this, obviously expecting another knife wound in response. But Kolya was not going to be that predictable, and Athos knew it. Acastus generally preferred to keep things a little more varied.

There was a drawn-out pause, and then Kolya started slowly pacing again – trailing the tip of the knife across Naral's back whilst he was still close enough; the pressure light enough not to cut him, but firm enough to stand as a reminder of the weapon's presence.

"Do you know how much pain you can endure before you pass out?" Kolya asked, suddenly. He had the ability to ask such incredible questions in the most normal way.

"M-more than you think," said Naral, defiantly.

Kolya almost laughed at this, though it was a very calculated response, as Athos was well aware. "Really?" He continued to pace slowly, ponderously, the knife still resting in his left hand. Acastus knew the room too well, knew exactly how to hold the blade so that the light would catch it, letting that frightening mixture of silver and red glint in Naral's direction.

At times like this, Athos could really see why Kolya often referred to interrogation as an art.

"I've encountered a great many men like you," Kolya went on, still calmly addressing Naral. "Interrogated a number of them. Killed more than a few. And I can say, without hesitation, that you are nowhere near the most challenging. Some of them required _days_ to break. I very much doubt you will come anywhere close."

Another pause. The critical line was seconds away. "Of course, do feel free to prove me wrong. Commander Leontis and I have plenty of time… and it might be interesting to see if your pain tolerance really is as high as you hope."

Naral went shockingly white, whilst Kolya remained calmly quiet, staring at him with deadly honesty. When Naral's ability to speak came back, his first words were directed at Athos.

"You don't understand. If I tell you who planned the attack, my life is over. Completely. And I… I'm not going to sell out my allies. I'm not. Kill me if you want, but you'll never… oh powers, not again..!"

His sudden change of verbal direction was caused by Kolya's decision to move, walking slightly more briskly back towards Naral. Naturally, Naral was deeply alarmed by this, and looked extraordinarily unhappy.

He still hadn't given in, though, despite seeming somewhat emotionally fragile.

"Start talking," Kolya said, excruciatingly bluntly. "Start talking or you will live to regret it."

"I can't, I can't, I – stop! Don't, I…"

The knife was now resting against his arm, poised for use. Athos knew enough about how Kolya generally approached situations like this to know that the next few moments were the ones most likely to involve Naral passing out. If he survived this, he'd probably break more cleanly.

If.

Kolya waited about five seconds, and then dragged the blade across Naral's upper arm once more – only this time, he did it frighteningly slowly, the glittering edge cutting deep. Naral screamed, a barrage of pleas tumbling from his lips one after the other. Kolya, on the other hand, did not flinch, did not speak, did not even smirk coldly at the response he was getting.

Athos couldn't help watching his friend's eyes all the way through this. The look in them was extraordinary – not to mention alarming. You didn't know true emotional detachment until you'd watched Acastus Kolya interrogate someone.

As Kolya drew the knife back again, Naral did not so much fall silent as merely whimper more quietly. Athos took the opportunity to move closer, leaning in to speak to the man in a soft, level tone.

"I know you want this to stop. I want it to stop, too. But it won't. Not until you tell us what we want to know. Not until you tell us who authorised the attack on our facility."

"I… I… oh powers, I ca – I…"

"Come on, now," Athos whispered, voice low and almost hypnotic. "Tell us."

Naral hung his head, eyes closed. "Troken, the leader of our defence forces. He… went to the Ruling Council… got a couple of them on his side. Growyn and Elthar… and Lorreo, too, I think. They… they organised the mission off the books, ordered me to c-cover up the records, told me to find a way to get the strike team into your base…"

"I see," Athos said, still quietly. "And where are these four now?"

"They decided to flee, when the mission went sour and your p-people got killed," Naral told them. The words were pouring out now, punctuated by the occasional gasp. "I guess they're hiding in the mountains."

"You 'guess'?" Kolya repeated, rather harshly.

"They never told me about any contingency plans!" Naral said, as quickly as he could. "I swear to you, I didn't know! B-but if you want to disappear in our part of the world, the mountains are the place to go. They've… probably got the stolen weapons there, too."

"All right. And how would we find them?"

Naral was suddenly silent. Giving the impression that he was losing patience – which in reality would have taken a lot longer – Kolya pressed the knife blade against his subject's neck. "Answer. _Now_."

"I don't know for sure but I can give you locations!" said Naral, very, very hastily. "We've got several hiding places up there, i-in case of Wraith attacks. They'll be in one of them, I know it!"

"What co-ordinates?" Athos asked.

Naral reeled off three sets of numbers, which Athos memorised at once. And that was it, he knew. There was nothing more to do but have Naral's information verified. If he was lying, the man would be in for some shockingly serious pain when Kolya was let in here again. If not… he might be in for a quick death.

It would probably be easier.

Without another word, Athos followed Kolya out of the room, not speaking until they were heading briskly back up the corridor.

"That went well," Athos remarked, almost conversationally. He knew that Kolya would not consider their job done until Cowan had been informed of the new intel, but the tricky part was over. Although Kolya was unlikely to think of it as 'tricky,' of course.

"It did," Kolya agreed, pulling a cloth from his pocket and beginning to clean his knife as they walked. That was another sign that he felt the interrogation was over – though it was something Kolya tended to do a lot. Very few people looked after their weaponry quite so well. "A little too easy, though. I had hoped he might be more resilient."

Sometimes the commander's desire for a challenge could be a little alarming.

"Good that we got the intel fast, nevertheless," said Athos.

"Very true. If the man's information proves useful, it may resolve this situation once and for all, and the people of Irrukai will know the consequences of attempting to act against us."

"How do you think Cowan will deal with it?"

"A standard attack force, most likely," Kolya replied. "Scout the area, assault the suspected location chosen as a hiding place, take back the weapons, and then remind the populace of the danger in choosing to oppose us."

Comprehensive, violent, and decisive. Very Kolya.

They climbed a flight of stairs, drawing closer to Cowan's office, following the grey corridors that they knew so well. As they did, something else occurred to Athos. "You're going to ask Cowan for the mission, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Any particular reason?"

"Personal involvement."

This was such an unexpected answer that Athos actually stopped walking, causing Kolya to pause beside him, expression guarded. "Personal involvement?" Athos repeated, the surprise evident in his voice. "What do you mean?"

Kolya gave him the I'm-only-telling-you-this-because-you're-Athos look. "One of the men killed in that base was an old acquaintance of mine. A man I worked with some years back, before you and I were assigned together. Ralec Astrar."

The name was vaguely familiar to Athos, though this was not the first thing on his mind. "Three days," he said. "You lose an old friend and don't tell me for three days?"

Kolya still seemed unaffected, even if Athos knew he wasn't entirely. "An acquaintance," he said. "Nothing more. We had not spoken for some time. I would, however, enjoy the chance to avenge him."

Deciding not to push the matter, Athos merely nodded, starting to walk again. "Fair enough."

They said nothing else, now progressing in silence until they reached Cowan's door. Only at this point did Kolya put his knife away, whilst Athos raised a hand to knock.

"Come in."

The pair stepped into Cowan's office, where the Genii leader was seated behind his desk, surrounded by a rather large quantity of paperwork. Once they were inside, Kolya shut the door.

Of course.

"Gentlemen," Cowan began. "I did not expect to see you so soon. What have you to report?"

"Araken Naral has given up the information we needed," Athos said. "Little coercion was required, though it is most unlikely that he is lying." That much seemed obvious from the way Naral had been reacting. If the man _was_ lying, he was exceptionally good at it… and from what they'd seen, that was simply not the case.

"Excellent," replied Cowan, looking pleased. "What did he tell you?"

"He named three of their councillors as being in league with the Irrukanian military leader," Kolya explained. "These four – and the stolen weapons – are supposedly in one of three potential safe houses located in the mountains near the main city."

Cowan nodded. "Excellent," he said, again. "We can prepare for a counter-strike at once."

So Kolya had been right, Athos thought.

Of course.

"Sir, I would like to request permission to lead the attack in question," Kolya said, tone level.

Cowan gave him a careful look. "Indeed? Would that be because of Ralec Astrar?"

Damn, the chief was good, Athos couldn't help thinking. Kolya, however, continued to look completely blank and unaffected.

"It would indeed," he said. No reason to lie. If Cowan had recalled the previous connection between Kolya and Astrar, denying it would be pointless.

There was a pause whilst Cowan considered this. "All right," he said, after a moment. "The two of you will head up the retaliatory strike. Get this done, gentlemen. I want the Irrukanians left in no doubt as to what happens if you act against the Genii."

Athos and Kolya snapped respectfully to attention, nodded, and left; their new mission now in mind.

"We should move on this at once," Kolya said, as soon as he and Athos were back in the corridor. "I'll mobilise the squad. You get a scout party sent to Irrukai as soon as possible, so we know what to expect. We'll leave once it's dark on the other side."

Even for Kolya, this was fast action indeed, Athos thought, as he nodded and they parted to begin making preparations. Dedication to work was one thing, but Athos could tell something else was affecting the situation.

But oddly enough, he had absolutely no idea what it was. Yet.

***

As the Genii squad prepared for their mission, three scout parties were sent out to investigate what was happening on Irrukai. Thanks to some careful organisation, they managed to work out which of the three safe houses was most likely to contain the people they were looking for.

And furthermore, night had just fallen on the Irrukanian settlement.

With their mission plans finalised, Kolya and Athos led the squad out to the gate, heavily armed and ready for action.

It was still light when they reached the gate, though the sun was beginning to set on the horizon, glittering over the fields of tava beans. Everything was so serene… almost peaceful, in a way.

Save, of course, for the squad, who did not look at all peaceful. At the head of the group, Kolya was walking particularly briskly, a triple-barrelled rifle slung over his back.

Not a weapon the commander usually chose. Athos knew that. And he knew from the speed they were moving at that there was a _lot_ more to this than Kolya was letting on.

Part of him wanted to ask. And part of him knew Acastus wouldn't say anything.

The gate flared magnificently into life as the dialling sequence was completed, that great burst of white light shooting outwards before melting into a slow sea of blue.

"All right, prepare to move out. And be ready for anything. The Irrukanians may not be expecting us, but they will mobilise if alerted."

Once Athos had said this, the squad began to move through the gate, re-assembling on the far side. It was dark – almost eerily so, the glow from the active portal being all there was to light the area. The Irrukanian gate lay a little way from their settlement – a fairly large, sprawling collection of buildings arranged amidst the trees of a huge but sparse forest.

Excellent cover, Athos thought. Hopefully this wouldn't make the mission too easy. From the looks of things, Acastus needed a tricky fight.

Leaving a few men behind to guard the gate – in case any more of their targets were in the process of trying to escape – the rest of the squad set off. For the next half-hour, they made their way silently along the edge of the forest, staying under cover until finally, they reached the route up into the mountains. It had been spotted by the scout parties, and supposedly led up to the ridge where the relevant safe house was.

Hah. 'Safe' would cease to be the operative word, tonight.

Up the pathway they went, following it over rocks and ridges, higher and higher into the mountains. Eventually, they came upon a lone building, taking up positions some distance away whilst Kolya and Athos considered the situation.

The so-called safe house was cleverly located in a dip behind a long, high ridge, hard to spot unless you were standing right near it. The unusually large structure itself seemed to be built out of the same rock as the mountains, making it blend in nicely.

An impressive attempt, all things considered.

After a few moments, Kolya gave the signal for the squad to spread out and move in. This didn't need to be complicated. All that was required was for them to kill everyone inside, take back their weapons, and get out again.

It sounded almost easy, in a way.

Unsurprisingly, it would not be.

***

Half of the squad followed Athos off to the right, whilst Kolya and the remaining troops headed in from the left. This needed to be quick, decisive and brutal – and as such, Kolya had no intention of wasting a second.

There were guards by the door; a pair of tallish men dressed in black. They barely had time to register what was going on as the half-squad of Genii leapt out of cover, blanketing the area with brief gunfire and moving in closer before the bodies had even hit the ground.

Oh, this was going to be good.

The Genii burst in through the now-unguarded door, opening fire again at once. They had come in through one of two entrances – the other being on the far side of the building, where Athos would be attacking. This room seemed to be a guard post of some kind; large and grey and well-stocked with weaponry.

A good few Irrukanian soldiers were here – and even though taken by surprise, they returned fire as best they could, finding shelter behind items of furniture. For the next couple of moments, the only sounds were the constant onslaught of bullets, occasionally ricocheting off the walls – and, of course, the shouting; words and orders and screams as shots hit home.

Amidst it all, Kolya felt better than he had in days – for reasons that not even Athos could have guessed in full. Rifle up, he took down a pair of guards by the furthest inner door, before covering one of his own men who was trying to set up a crossfire to pin several Irrukanians behind a fallen table.

The battle didn't last much longer, and in moments, the Genii had secured the room. One down…

The safe house was big; more, in all honesty, a complex than a simple 'house.' But it could have been much better guarded, Kolya thought, as he and the detachment moved from room to room, taking out anyone they found, constantly searching for the ringleaders behind the attack.

It wasn't long before additional gunfire became audible, somewhere off to their right; clearly Athos and his men were working their way through the building with equal success. And though Kolya's respect for his friend and ally was absolute, he still hoped with unusual fervour that it would be he himself, and not Athos, who found the ringleaders first – he who would get the opportunity to kill those responsible for all this.

Things were, it seemed, going well.

Fate, on the other hand, does not like to let things go well for long.

And sure enough, far too soon after having noticed all that additional gunfire, Kolya suddenly found himself aware of it no longer being there. Eager to know exactly what was going on, Kolya hurried the squad onwards until they burst into a large, open chamber at the back of the building; obviously a meeting room of some kind. A number of bodies were strewn on the ground; mostly Irrukanians, but also one or two Genii who had fallen in the struggle.

Casualties of the cause.

The room had already been secured, but when Kolya looked for Athos, he could not see him. What he did find himself looking at, instead, was about half of Athos' men, positioned at various tactical locations to hold the room, and three of them in the centre, clustered around a live and angry-looking Irrukanian man dressed in black. He seemed mostly unhurt, save for a few cuts to the head, and was currently being held by two of the soldiers, whilst the third stood, resolute, in front of him.

The third soldier, a reasonably new addition to the squad, was named Treylos Aganon – a tall, rather wide-eyed young man in his mid twenties, with short, blondish hair and, currently, a very determined expression.

"Where are they?!" Aganon was shouting, leaning close to the Irrukanian.

"I told you, I'm not saying anything!" the Irrukanian yelled back, though his voice was cracking.

"I warn you now, I –" Aganon started, then suddenly noticed that Kolya and the rest of the squad had just walked into the room. "– oh. Commander."

"Where is Commander Leontis?" Kolya asked at once.

"That's just it, sir, we've got a problem."

"Tell me."

"Well, sir, Commander Leontis decided to split us into two groups – one to search the western section of the building, and one to come up here. When the rest of us arrived in this room to rendezvous, they had all disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Completely. There's absolutely no sign of where they've gone, and no obvious exit points."

"I see. And you believe this man may know where they are?"

"I do, sir."

"Good. Continue."

Aganon knew full-well what his commander meant, naturally, and although he looked a little surprised to have been given that order, it only flickered in his eyes for a second before he turned back to the Irrukanian. Now, Kolya was acutely aware that he needed to find Athos and the rest of the squad as soon as possible – but at the same time, he wanted to watch Aganon do this. Kolya spent his life constantly on the lookout for anyone who might have the potential to become an interrogator. After all, soldiering is one thing, but interrogation is quite something else, and most of them weren't cut out for it.

Something told Kolya that Aganon might just be what he was looking for. And as such, he could afford to give the man a few moments to unknowingly prove it before he stepped in.

Aganon, meanwhile, stared at the Irrukanian for a second. "Now listen," he said. "Either you tell us where the rest of our squad is, or you are going to suffer. And if I can't get the truth out of you, then Commander Kolya will take over. And trust me when I tell you that you do not want that. Talk to me, and you might just get out of this alive. Hold out for him, and I doubt you'll last long."

Hmmm. Not bad. A little wordy, but largely effective.

"You can't scare me, Genii," the Irrukanian hissed, clearly trying to sound a lot braver than he felt.

"Really?" Aganon said, his tone of voice now nigh-on perfect.

"Really," the Irrukanian replied, defiant.

Aganon paused. For exactly five seconds. That in itself was nicely timed. And then, moving suddenly, he leant in and dealt the Irrukanian a firm blow to the abdomen. The man buckled, unable to curl in on himself due to the pair of guards holding him up.

"I will ask you again," Aganon said. "Where are the rest of our men?"

"I told you, I'm not –" the Irrukanian began, but he was cut-off in mid-sentence as Aganon dealt him a second punch to the stomach. He crumpled as much as he could, crying out this time, though it was difficult to tell if this was a cry of pain or anger.

"You're _pathetic_ , Genii," hissed the Irrukanian, trying to draw breath through gritted teeth. "Petty and pathetic."

"Pathetic, am I?" Aganon repeated, the barest flicker of emotion registering beneath his tone – a flaw easily correctable with practice. "It was your people who attacked ours. Your people who murdered ours. How could we not retaliate? Now tell me where the rest of our men are!"

"Never!"

The emotion in Aganon's voice was becoming a little more obvious now, and though it could at times be useful, Kolya himself would not have classed this as one of them. He continued to watch, still fighting a battle against his own resolve in order to allow Aganon a little more time to prove himself.

As the young Genii dealt his Irrukanian prisoner a third blow, however, Kolya began to feel that the lad might be losing it somewhat under the pressure. He could have chosen that moment to step in, but instead, he resorted to an alternative way that might not only help pull Aganon together, but also assist his efforts to get an answer out of the prisoner.

"Treylos," Kolya said, voice breaking the silence.

Amazing the impact one single utterance can have. Kolya had long been particularly good at choosing how to use people's names, able to pick the right means of address at the right moment. Those who were more used to the way he did this could have told you in an instant that this first-name use was particularly rare – mainly because, as a soldier, Kolya had always thought in last names, even in his own case.

Aganon, it seemed, was well aware of this fact, and he turned at once. As he did, Kolya drew his own knife from its sheath, and offered it to the younger man without another word.

It was not only an act of advice, but an act of support, and Aganon knew it now. Something to this effect flickered in his eyes as he took the blade with a nod and turned back to the Irrukanian – who was obviously unaware of the hidden layers to this little exchange.

Smiling just slightly – perhaps deliberately, or perhaps because he was now more aware of the trust his commander was showing in him – Aganon carefully rested the edge of the blade against the Irrukanian's neck.

"You're running out of time," he said, voice now back under control. "Now tell me… where are our men?"

"Never!" the Irrukanian insisted once more. "I won't say any – _oh powers, stop, stop, stop!_ "

This, obviously, was the point at which Aganon calmly lowered the knife and raked it hard across the crook of his subject's right arm. Blood spilled out at once, the wound obviously quite deep.

A little heavy-handed, but no matter.

Aganon pulled back, merely staring at the Irrukanian, obviously waiting for him to say something more coherent. There was a short pause – one filled with a _lot_ of glaring – and then Aganon, eyes full of rather impressive resolve, pressed the blade against the man's neck once more.

He looked so utterly ready to use it. And that was everything.

"…all right, all right!" the Irrukanian yelled, suddenly pale. "There's a hidden passageway at the back of this room, behind the painting of the mountain. It leads into a number of other chambers… and our people… our people took yours there."

He slumped. Aganon smirked.

Kolya nodded. "Well done," he said, as Aganon turned to look at him again. "Most impressive. Now… we should move on at once."

"What do you want me to do with this one?" Aganon asked, gesturing at the prisoner.

"Keep him alive, for now, in case he was lying."

"Understood, sir."

For now, they had to stay focused on the mission – but both Kolya and Aganon knew that they would be having a discussion when they finally returned home, and it might well be a very interesting discussion indeed. Saying nothing else, Aganon calmly dragged the flat edge of the knife across his subject's left sleeve – once for each side – cleaning the blade. Then he turned the knife in his hand, offering the weapon back to Kolya, who took it with a nod.

The remainder of the squad mobilised at once, moving to the back of the room. It didn't take them long to discover the hidden passage, as their prisoner had said, revealing a corridor leading deep into what appeared to be a cavern of some kind.

Very clever – to have the true 'safe house' concealed like this. Very clever indeed.

Moving carefully, the Genii headed along the passage, until it opened out on a fairly large chamber cut out of the rock – a chamber that was far from empty. More Irrukanians were here, waiting for them, and in seconds another gun battle had broken out; the Genii quickly taking cover and returning fire.

The fighting lasted longer this time, as there were more Irrukanians and they were well-placed. They were not, however, expecting to be discovered, and as a result lost vital seconds on account of being surprised. Eventually, the Genii had the survivors caught in a crossfire, and the Irrukanians started shouting their surrender.

The Genii immediately looked to their leader for instructions on how to respond to this – and Kolya was quick to answer. Without standing up from where he had been maintaining cover during the battle, he shouted, "Irrukanian soldiers! Those of you who wish to live have exactly five seconds to lay down your weapons and place your hands on your heads. Anyone failing to comply will be killed."

There was a silence. It lasted four seconds – and then the Irrukanians slowly began to lay their weapons on the ground, as instructed. Impressively, all of them complied, and when they had done so, the Genii stood up too, moving to cover their new prisoners with their weapons.

Kolya headed straight towards the closest Irrukanian, who looked extremely unhappy about this. "Where are your leaders?" he demanded at once.

"In the next room," the Irrukanian replied, voice wavering a little.

"What about our people?"

"With them."

"All right. How many of your people are left?"

"Only about ten."

"Perfect." And then Kolya looked to his own men. "Kill them."

The Genii soldiers didn't even blink, opening fire again without hesitation, killing the remaining Irrukanians on the spot. The outburst of gunfire lasted only seconds, and when it faded, all that was left was for the bodies to drop in silence.

Still, no one even blinked.

"Now," Kolya said, "we move on the final room. Remain fully alert – if our people are in there, I do **not** want them killed by friendly fire."

Moments later, ready for whatever might be waiting for them in the chamber beyond, the Genii burst in through the door…

…and stopped. None of them dared fire when they saw what was going on.

They were in another roughly-cut, cold, grey chamber, in which there were indeed ten Irrukanians, standing in various tactical positions, fully armed. Furthermore, the missing Genii were here too – at least, those who had survived to be captured. There were twelve in all, eleven of whom were kneeling in a line along the wall, hands on their heads.

The twelfth man was on his knees in the centre of the room, battered, bloodied, and looking close to collapse. Standing beside him was the Irrukanian military leader, Troken, looking both angry and determined; aware that he was trapped but also that he was holding perhaps the key to the whole situation.

Athos Leontis.

For he, of course, was the Genii in the centre of the room. He appeared to be in very bad shape indeed – covered in a lot of his own blood, and with a gunshot wound to his left arm.

But he looked up as the rest of the squad burst in, making eye-contact with Kolya almost at once; the look in his eyes somewhere between apology and relief.

"Acastus, I…" Athos began, voice cracking, but Troken was clearly having none of it, as he pressed the barrel of his gun to Athos' head at once, his gaze now fixed on Kolya.

"Lay down your weapons," Troken demanded. He was a tall man, imposing and impressive, and he knew how to pitch his voice so as to sound particularly determined and immovable. "Lay them down now, or they all die, starting with this one."

Having one of your worst fears realised is difficult for anyone. When you are a person who has very few fears, it is even more alarming. But there is one fact about such situations that many people fail to note – if one worries about something enough, one often actually knows what to do about it.

As such, Kolya didn't even need to think when Troken spoke. He didn't need to mentally map out ways to resolve the situation.

He didn't even need to allow time for the anger to surface.

He just acted. On instinct.

"Athos. Duck."

Everything happened very fast. Realising immediately what was going on, Athos flung himself forwards – which would obviously hurt rather a lot, all things considered. But it got him out of the way just in time, because at the same instant, Kolya swung his own arm up, firing at Troken before anyone had a chance to process what was going on.

After all, if he'd given them time, it is more than likely that someone could have stopped him.

Troken fired too, but Athos was already out of his line of fire – and the Irrukanian did not have time for a second shot, because at that point, Kolya's first shot hit him.

This might have been enough to spark an all-out gunfight, but the room was rather too small and rather too full to allow most of the soldiers to feel confident enough to risk it. Several of them looked particularly young, and whilst a more experienced squad might easily have opened fire immediately, these men seemed notably reluctant; in fact, some almost looked glad to have an excuse not to keep fighting.

Amateurs.

Nevertheless, Kolya took full advantage of all this, keeping his gun levelled at Troken, who was now lying on the floor, gasping in pain, and clutching his abdomen – where the bullet had hit.

"This isn't o-over you Genii bastards," Troken said, voice shaking but a lot steadier than most men could have managed in a situation like that. "Our people will… never…"

"Oh, I think your people will be more careful after today," Kolya replied. "I think they will reconsider any further decisions – official or otherwise – to attack our facilities or murder our people."

"We were merely taking… pre-emptive action."

"Tell that to Ralec Astrar," said Kolya, in the coldest tone of voice available to him – such that even some of his own men looked surprised.

And then, the commander shot Troken in the head. Twice.

Silence descended – the kind of silence that cannot be broken no matter how much one tries. Eventually, Kolya saved them all the trouble. "All right. Now. Either the rest of you can be sensible, and tell me exactly where Troken's co-conspirators are, or I will personally shoot you one by one until somebody does."

"Growyn left the compound several hours ago," one of the Irrukanians answered at once, clearly believing that to do otherwise would be suicidal. "She was trying to get off-world. Elthar and Lorreo are supposed to be waiting at the back of the complex, further in. They… expected Troken to protect them."

"They expected wrongly." Kolya paused for a fleeting second, clearly weighing up his options. "Aganon?"

"Yes, Commander?" If the young man was surprised to be called on, he didn't show it.

"Take our half of the squad deeper into the complex, and kill everyone you find. If they can tell you where our weapons are first, that would help matters. The rest of you, re-arm yourselves and take these Irrukanians into custody."

It was obvious why he was acting quickly; obvious why he was delegating everything out with no room for discussion – because as soon as it was done, Kolya dropped quickly to his knees at Athos' side. The other man was still lying on the ground, drawing laborious breath, and now clutching at his wounded arm.

"Athos? Athos?! Can you hear me?"

"I… yes… Acastus… I…" Athos tried, but none of his sentences seemed to work.

Carefully, Kolya rolled Athos onto his back, making eye-contact in an attempt to ground him amidst the obviously large amount of pain. "Athos. What happened?"

"…ambushed," Athos managed. "Took us by surprise. Killed… some. Captured… the rest of us."

"What happened to you?" Not an easy question to ask, when the answer seemed fairly obvious. But it needed to be confirmed, and it allowed for something to say whilst Kolya did his best to check Athos over.

This was not an enjoyable experience. Athos was most definitely not in good condition.

"Troken… wanted to know our plan. How much we… how much we knew. He… didn't take kindly to… being uninformed." And at that, it almost seemed as though a slight, wry smile crossed Athos' lips, though if Kolya saw, he chose not to mention it.

"I need to get you out of here," Kolya said. "Quickly. But I have to do something about your arm first. Hold on…"

Working quickly, Kolya dragged a long strip of fabric from his pocket – something he always carried, though only two other people could ever have told you why. Athos Leontis was one of them, and the other, though Athos didn't know it, had been Ralec Astrar.

Tying the strip around Athos' arm to make a tourniquet, Kolya tried to keep him focused, tried to keep him lucid, because the only thing worse than dealing with Athos in this state would be dealing with Athos _unconscious_ in this state.

It was difficult. Difficult, because Kolya rarely wanted or needed to make his emotions known. But right now, it was very obvious what he was feeling: worry. Real, genuine worry, the kind that comes right from the core of a person's being and simply cannot be fought, because the reasons for it are too fundamental, too raw, too honest.

He also looked like he wanted to kill a lot of people. But that was less unusual.

And then, without waiting any longer, Kolya picked Athos up, as carefully as he could – not an easy task, considering that the other man was almost as tall as Kolya, and in a great deal of pain.

Finally, accompanied by the re-armed remainder of the squad, and their nine Irrukanian prisoners, Kolya began to lead the way back out of the complex.

They had to hurry. He'd lost Ralec Astrar. He wasn't going to lose Athos Leontis, too.

***

The cool night air was a welcome thing after what seemed like such a long time inside the complex. Moving to the designated rendezvous point just outside the building, Kolya now found himself wondering exactly what to do with his Irrukanian prisoners – Troken's nine surviving guards, and the one Aganon had captured as well.

On the one hand, he wanted them very, very dead, down to the last man. The best way to deter further attacks against the Genii people was to demonstrate that they would respond with firm and decisive force. But on the other hand, it was possible to push things too far. Just like during an interrogation: if you hurt your opponent too much, it could make them more resolute.

And if sparing some Irrukanian lives ultimately saved Genii lives, that was a concession even Kolya was willing to make. He'd killed the man he came here for, and that was enough.

It wasn't long before the remainder of the squad, their mission accomplished, arrived at the rendezvous point as well, led from the front by Treylos Aganon. Kolya was beginning to feel a strong sense of interest in the young man's abilities, knowing that, with proper instruction, he could become a great asset to the Genii. Once all of this was over, Kolya had every intention of ensuring that Aganon's potential was developed to the full.

For now, however, all of his focus was on one thing: getting Athos back home.

With their people avenged and the stolen weapons recovered, they descended the mountain at speed, staying alert in case there were other Irrukanian troops looking for them. Upon reaching the forest again, Kolya briefly turned his attention to the group of ten prisoners still accompanying them.

"As a sign that the Genii want no more conflict with the Irrukanian people, eight of you will be released," he announced. "I suggest that you return to what remains of your leaders and inform them that it would be extremely unwise to act against us again. Two of you will remain in custody for further questioning."

Because, after all, there could easily be more to this than Kolya had so far managed to determine.

Holding back Aganon's prisoner, and the man who appeared to have been Troken's chief guard, the Genii sent the other eight off into the forest – with the explicit warning that if they so much as shouted for help on the way, they would regret it for what little of their lifespan remained at that point.

And now, nothing more remained but to return home – something that Kolya intended to do as quickly as possible. The squad ran into no other trouble on their way back; but on returning to the gate, they found that all had not been quiet here, either.

Growyn, the Irrukanian councillor who had escaped the safe house prior to the attack and not been killed along with the others, had evidently attempted to get off-world. This was precisely why Kolya had wanted to leave guards at the gate.

They had done their job. The Irrukanian woman was dead, too, meaning that, all in all, the situation was rounded off rather nicely.

Which meant no reason to linger; no reason to stay on that wretched world. Kolya gave the order to dial the gate, and in a haze of blue, they were on their way home.

Nothing mattered, now – nothing but getting Athos to the infirmary as quickly as possible.

Nothing.

***

Whilst Athos was in the care of a number of Genii doctors – all of whom were under the very real impression that failing to help their patient extremely quickly might be somewhat unwise – Kolya had little choice but to make a full report to Cowan. Despite several losses, the mission had been a complete success, and Cowan was understandably pleased with the outcome. With the weapons recovered, the Irrukanians left in no doubt as to the consequences of acting against the Genii, and the Irrukanian leadership suitably shattered by what had happened, the situation could be seen as resolved.

Almost. Though Kolya never mentioned it, he had more than a little difficulty in finding resolution over Ralec Astrar's death.

With his report completed, Kolya went back to the infirmary at once, left with no choice but to wait as the medics continued treating Athos. Eventually they emerged, with the news that their treatment had been successful – and that, given time, Athos would recover completely.

At this point, every one of them hurried off, for an assortment of reasons that could no doubt be reduced to not wanting to hang around near Kolya. And with them gone, the commander was at last able to go into the room where Athos was.

The lighting was low, and the walls predictably pale grey. In the room's single bed, Athos lay amidst white sheets, still unconscious. Beyond him, a window offered a view out over the main interior of the bunker – and it was to this window that Kolya paced, standing and looking out over the underground citadel, suddenly very deep in thought.

Though it wasn't obvious, except to the commander himself, recent events were having more of an effect than he wanted. It had been some time since he'd last spoken to Ralec Astrar, but the news of his death had made a remarkable impact. Dealing with it would have been easier had the Irrukanian mission not played out as it had.

But the fact remained: Kolya had almost lost Athos, and against the backdrop of Ralec's death, that situation seemed even worse than it usually would. And if Athos _had_ been killed, so soon after Ralec… Kolya realised he might not have been able to keep his reactions in check.

For a man of his personality set, a thought like that was extremely worrying.

Kolya had never been one to open up. Personal feelings, emotions and connections… those were things you didn't give away. If you wanted power over someone, control over someone, there was no better weapon than knowledge of what they really thought, really felt, really cared about. And Kolya, ever-careful, gave nothing away.

That which is unknown cannot be used against you.

It was some time before Athos made any sign of regaining consciousness, though Kolya hardly noticed it pass; so lost in his own thoughts. But then he heard movement, and turned to see Athos slowly opening his eyes, trying to sit up before he realised that doing so might not be such a good idea.

"Acastus?"

"Athos. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just spent a whole day training with you," the other man replied, wryly. He blinked, somewhat disoriented, obviously still in some pain. "What happened?"

"You were injured, on Irrukai. Do you remember?"

"I… oh. Yes. I remember. That bastard General Troken."

"Yes. But I dealt with him."

Athos' wry smile did not fade. "Even if I didn't remember, I wouldn't doubt it," he said. "Was the mission a success?"

"It was," Kolya replied, with a nod. "I do not expect the Irrukanians to give us any more trouble."

"Good."

There was a pause – seemingly a blank one – though if you knew enough about Kolya and Athos, it would have been fairly easy to tell that the latter was trying to read something in the eyes of the former.

"You look… odd."

"Just tired," replied Kolya, dismissively.

"No, it's more than that," Athos said. "Has something else happened?"

Kolya shook his head. "Nothing."

Athos gave him a look that was very eyebrow-based. "All right, but I know there's something you're not telling me."

"Isn't there always?" Kolya said, tone completely level.

"Well, yes. But this is something more."

There was another pause, just like the last.

"Acastus," Athos went on, his own voice now very level too, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried about me."

"Of course I was worried about you," Kolya replied. "You were almost killed."

"You never worry about anyone," Athos pointed out. "I know you. What matters to you is the greater good."

"I _rarely_ worry about anyone. There is a difference. And besides, you are different to most others. You, I consider a friend."

Athos smiled again, though much less wryly now. "I'll stop pushing," he said, with a knowing look. "Otherwise we'll be in Meaningful Conversation Territory, and I know how much you dislike that kind of thing."

There was yet another pause – though by now, you wouldn't have needed insider knowledge to read it.

"You missed an interesting incident during the mission," Kolya remarked, changing the subject fluidly. "When I ran into the other half of your squad, I found Treylos Aganon questioning one of the Irrukanians. The young man demonstrated promising ability as an interrogator."

"Really?" Athos replied, intrigued. "You want to bring him in?"

"I believe he warrants proper training – and that with practice, he could be a valuable asset. I will work with him whilst you are out of action, to ascertain whether it would be worthwhile for me to take him on."

"Acastus, I had no idea you were on the lookout for a protégé," remarked Athos.

"Not a protégé," Kolya replied at once. "Merely the chance to ensure that our line of work will not be lost through lack of effort. Besides, as protégés go, you have Idos. Surely you understand my motivation?"

Athos laughed lightly. "Idos is hardly my protégé. The man may be my son, but he has little interest in following in my noble footsteps. Interrogation simply holds no appeal to him – it was all I could do to get him training as a soldier. If there hadn't been an opening for a military scientist, I doubt he'd ever have ended up in uniform."

"But you know what I mean," Kolya said. "One cannot help believing that others should be recruited into one's line of work."

"I do know what you mean," Athos replied. "And I think you should work with Treylos. In all honesty, I'm not surprised that he's shown potential as an interrogator. He always has reminded me of you somewhat."

Kolya gave him a careful look. "How so?"

"I remember exactly what you were like when we first met: alert, dedicated, eager – and definitely the overachiever. That's how I've always thought of Treylos. Plus, he has a certain… ruthless streak."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Kolya said, tone as careful as his look.

"You should," Athos replied, openly. "It was meant as one."

Yet another silence descended. Kolya felt almost ready to start pacing.

"Well," he said, "I should leave you to rest. I'll come back later to see how you're getting on."

And he departed, all the while feeling the weight of unspoken words suddenly very heavy on his shoulders.

***

Distraction would be the key. Yes, that was it. If he kept himself occupied, it would prevent overthinking. With that in mind, Kolya returned to his own quarters, summoning Treylos Aganon to come and see him.

That alone would tell the young man that this meeting was an important one. If Kolya wanted to talk to someone, he nearly always called them to the squad's guard post – or, in some situations, he'd call them in for training, and talk whilst sparring.

Whilst he waited for Aganon to turn up, Kolya allowed himself the liberty of pacing up and down, between his bed and his desk, hands behind his back. This room was one of the few places where he felt truly calm; the familiar setting, the low lighting – and, of course, the wallful of weapons – all acting to make this a location where he could easily think.

Eventually he was dragged from his thoughts – and his pacing – by a knock at the door. "Come in," he called, turning to face the newcomer.

It was, as expected, Treylos Aganon, looking alert and careful. He shut the door at once, standing with his hands behind his back. "You wanted to see me, Commander?"

"I did." Kolya gestured at the couch against the wall nearest the door. "Sit down."

Aganon looked almost surprised, but did as he was told, sitting with his arms on his knees, leaning into whatever conversation was to come. Kolya watched him carefully, starting to see what Athos had meant about there being a certain… similarity between them.

"Treylos," Kolya began. "As you are no doubt aware, that little… incident on Irrukai has piqued my interest. As I imagine you are also aware, it concerns the area of my job which I consider most important. Your actions were crucial in the recovery of our missing men – not least in saving Commander Leontis' life. But more than that, you demonstrated great promise. With proper training, I believe you could become an excellent interrogator. Would that be of interest to you?"

"It would, Commander," Aganon replied. "I have often thought that such a career path is one I'd like to explore."

"Excellent," Kolya said, nodding once. "I want to give you additional opportunities to show me how you would currently operate. With that in mind, I will have a better idea of how best to train you. As you are aware, Commander Leontis is currently out of action, and will be for a couple of days at least. I will therefore ask you to join me in questioning our Irrukanian prisoners."

"Of course, Commander. I am eager to learn from you."

"Then we will go at once," Kolya said. "I doubt there is a great deal more to be learned from our prisoners, but it is vital we make sure of that."

And together, they set off for the prison block, walking in silence. Aganon was clearly being very careful – paying attention but not speaking spontaneously.

Very wise.

The two Irrukanians were, of course, being held in separate rooms. The first was Ezrom Orthal, who had indeed turned out to be the former chief guard of General Troken, and the second, Iren Deras, was the Irrukanian whom Aganon had questioned in the safe house.

Now, Kolya knew that both of them were low-level prisoners; and with the situation technically over – unless they were missing a very large, very unexpected piece of the puzzle – it was unlikely that much useful intel could be gathered from them.

But that did not matter – on the contrary, it was a helpful fact. Kolya could comfortably use them to test Aganon's abilities without much of a risk, unhindered by strict timing or a high probability of missing something vital.

On arrival, Kolya waved Aganon into an empty room, needing to talk to him carefully before they went in to see the first of the prisoners.

"Now," he began. "We'll talk to Iren Deras first, because you already know a little about him. He needs to be quickly placed under the impression that we believe him to be withholding information – specifically, that he knows more about Troken's former intentions than he has let on."

"Does he?" Aganon asked, carefully.

"He may," Kolya replied, tone level. "If he does, it is unlikely to be of particular interest to us, given that the situation appears to be over. But Deras does not need to know that."

Aganon nodded. "Understood."

"I want to allow you some freedom to play this your way," Kolya went on. "That will give me the best idea of how you operate naturally. However, if you need my input, ask for it without being obvious. I can adapt to whatever questioning style you're using. Deras already has enough reason to believe that you and I have a certain working dynamic in place, which you can use to your advantage if necessary."

With this said, Kolya led Aganon back into the corridor, and along to the first of two adjacent rooms – and needing to say nothing else, he opened the door, leading the way inside.

Iren Deras was here, pacing around in distinct agitation. He was not a particularly tall man, though he had a certain look of authority about him, one that Kolya had hardly been aware of before, but saw clearly now. Short, jet-black hair framed his rounded face, set with grey-blue eyes which seemed more than a little concerned at the moment.

He stood very, very still as the two Genii entered, tensing obviously as Kolya shut the door with a snap. Calm, unreadable, Kolya remained beside it, leaning on the wall with a deliberate, faux-languorousness about him, arms folded. It was a technique he only ever used when the other person was doing all the talking.

The other person was usually Athos, and Kolya rather liked listening to Athos talk. But that was beside the point.

Aganon, meanwhile, paced towards Deras, a resolute expression on his face. "Iren Deras," he began. "We meet again."

"So we do, Genii," Deras hissed, glaring. "How nice for you."

"How nice indeed," Aganon replied. "Because now, I have more time to continue our little conversation. Plenty of time, in fact. As much as I need."

"What good do you expect to come of this?" demanded Deras, remaining remarkably determined in the face of obvious danger. "Your men killed those whom they were looking for. There's nothing more to be gained from me."

"Really?" said Aganon. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe. You weren't just one of General Troken's guards, and I think you _do_ know more than you're letting on."

"Well, you're wrong," said Deras, flatly. "Hence why this will be a very short conversation."

Slowly, carefully, Aganon drew his knife. "Oh no," he said. "I think this will be a very long conversation indeed."

And Kolya smiled – a genuine, dangerous smile which said, quite clearly, 'this is the one.'

It was, as predicted, an interesting afternoon.

***

Late that evening, Kolya arrived back in the medical bay, going to see Athos at once. The man was lying in his bed, a book in one hand, and he glanced up as the door opened.

"Oh. Acastus. I didn't expect to see you again this evening."

"I thought I would see how you are doing."

"Fine, I think. My arm still hurts, but the doctor insists I'll be fit for duty again in a couple of days, albeit with no duelling for the time being. So you'll have to find someone else to fight with, I'm afraid."

Kolya smiled lightly. "That won't be a problem. Valtain and I have not sparred for a while, and he is in need of further practice. He also, unfortunately, needs a new regular duelling partner of his own, as Loron was one of those we lost on Irrukai."

"Damn it," Athos said, almost quietly. "He had such promise."

"I know."

"So who will you pair up with Valtain now?"

"I've been reviewing the new additions to the squad, approved by Cowan this afternoon. One of them, Rokal, I have heard of. Commander Tyrus speaks highly of the young man's duelling ability – though, as always, thinks his lack of interest in tava is a setback."

Athos laughed. "Tyrus thinks everyone ought to be interested in tava," he said. "The man is obsessed."

"Very true. But he is a fairly good judge of ability – and if he believes Rokal to be worth watching, then I will see to it that he is watched whilst under my command. I will mention him to Valtain when next we spar."

Nodding, Athos now asked, "How did things go with Treylos?"

The spark of interest in Kolya's eyes at this was hard to miss, even if you didn't know where to look. "Very well indeed," he replied. "I put him in a room with the man he questioned back on Irrukai – and trust me when I say that I was impressed. He needs training, of course – mostly to deal with his tendency towards excessive wordiness – but I believe, as I did before, that he has what it will take."

"Did he get anything from the Irrukanian?"

"Oh yes. None of it is really relevant now, but had the situation not been resolved, much of it would have been vital. It turns out that the man in question, Deras, was Troken's aide, and had been present at a number of the secret meetings he held with his allies. Were some of those allies still alive, the information Deras revealed could have been well-used against them."

"Glad to hear you're keeping occupied in my absence."

Kolya was suddenly quiet, though that could mean a number of things, and Athos was unlikely to guess the real reason.

"You really do look tired, Acastus," Athos remarked, suddenly. "Have you even slept since we got back?"

"Not yet," Kolya replied. "I have been occupied."

"I'd be amiss as both your colleague and your friend if I didn't tell you to take some time to rest," Athos pointed out. "If nothing else, I know what you're like when you really get sleep-deprived."

"I can operate more than adequately."

"Acastus, you don't believe in 'adequate.' You believe in 'excellent.'"

"So I do. But I would rather operate on 'adequate' than on 'nothing at all.'"

"Hence why you ought to sleep."

"I will," Kolya conceded. "I was planning to, anyway. After I checked up on you."

"I'm fine," Athos insisted. "Really. Admittedly, I'm going to be keeping the interesting scar on my left arm, and no one will let me fight anything for several days – but honestly, other than that, I am all right."

Kolya nodded, the weight of what he wasn't saying now palpable. "Very well. I shall leave you to rest, and go to sleep myself."

He left soon after that, expression suddenly very set, very blank – and though he did indeed return to his room, it was quite some time before exhaustion overrode everything else in his mind, and sleep finally claimed him.

***

There are certain things about every person that no one else knows – more so if the person in question lives alone. And one of the things that no one else knew about Kolya was that he very rarely lay for any length of time in bed after waking. Usually, he'd be preparing for his next duty shift within moments, seeing no reason to lie doing nothing.

This particular morning, however, he lay for some time, staring at the ceiling, head resting on his arm – mentally replaying his conversation with Athos, the evening before.

Or, perhaps, alternate versions of that conversation. The things he could have said.

Should have said.

This was getting difficult. Not only that, it was about to get harder – because today was the memorial gathering for Ralec Astrar.

The Genii people had been areligious for a very long time indeed. Though not technically atheist in nature; that is, not firmly believing that no deity or deities existed, they had given up on any past belief structures many centuries ago, for a number of different reasons.

Nevertheless, it was still traditional to gather in remembrance of those who died. Whether they lived on in some other place was unknown – hoped for, perhaps, though unknown – but the fact remained that they _had_ lived in this world, and that was something worthy of signification.

Now the time had come to remember Ralec Astrar – to say goodbye to Ralec Astrar. And what Kolya found himself unable to stop thinking was not that this day had arrived far too soon, but that even now, he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Ralec in the way he truly wanted.

Eventually, he forced himself to focus, to stop overthinking and to start getting ready for the gathering. And, if nothing else, he could distract himself with the thought that he was going to have to wear dress uniform for the occasion.

The Genii dress uniform had obviously been designed by someone with an over-inflated sense of drama. In cut, it was much the same as the regular, khaki jackets they wore – but the formal version was in black, with silver buttons, and rather too much banding on the shoulders. And it had, Kolya maintained, an obvious sense of uselessness. One would not go into a combat situation dressed like that. If nothing else, the silver made its wearer painfully obvious – both as a target, and as a deeply tasteless individual.

Though that was not the only reason as to why Kolya disliked dress uniform so much. The second, more serious reason, was the connotations it held. Aside from the very, very rare state events which might require more formal attire, the only other reason for wearing dress uniform was days like this: days marking deaths.

Kolya had lived with death all his life. It was simply part of being a soldier – especially a Genii soldier. People fell in combat, and one had to be able to deal with it. And furthermore, as a soldier, Kolya had killed a great many. Sometimes from a distance, sometimes up close, but always safe in the knowledge that he did so for a reason: for his people. For the Genii. That was why he fought, why he worked, why he lived.

For the Genii. Always for the Genii.

But that didn't stop certain deaths carrying more impact than he ever let on – and of all of them, Ralec Astrar's ranked among the highest. And when the moment came to bid formal farewell to him, the feeling of loss would be entirely genuine.

Living with death is one thing. Liking it is another.

***

The gathering was held on the surface, some distance away from the farming settlement. The chosen location – a smallish, level field covered only by grass – was now marked by a single funeral pyre, as per tradition. And around it, a number of people were waiting – most also wearing black dress uniform, but one or two, the civilians, were noticeable for their alternative attire.

A large proportion of the people there were Ralec's former colleagues – survivors of the attack on Irrukai, and people he'd worked with before being posted there.

The event itself was not a particularly long one. There were a few speeches, a few words of remembrance, and then the funeral pyre was lit.

In silence, everyone watched the flames rise, vivid orange dancing into the air and beginning to consume the body of the man lost to them. And as he stood watching these final moments, expression set, Kolya found himself realising – over and over – that this was it. Ralec was gone… and the things Kolya had never told him would now never be said.

Ever.

Not since the death of Merre Leontis had he actually felt true, soul-deep pain at the loss of someone. Now, watching Ralec Astrar slip away into the unknown amidst a haze of light, Kolya finally came to a decision: he had failed to tell Ralec the truth. And though that could never be rectified, never be undone, he could ensure the same mistake was not made again.

That was suddenly an easy decision to make, despite years of failing to do so – everything seeming so much clearer as Acastus Kolya watched fire claim the body of the first man he had truly loved.

And as the ash settled, fading into still silence, Kolya went immediately back to work. It was going to take a lot of duelling to psych him up for what he had at last decided on.

He was going to tell Athos the truth.

***

Two days later, Athos was finally released from the infirmary, though put on light duties until he'd fully recovered. It was evening by the time he arrived back at his own quarters in the residential block – and on hearing the news, Kolya made his snap-decision; because a long, drawn-out one would only have provided another means of distraction.

He was going to see Athos, that very evening. To see him, and to tell him the truth.

Five minutes later, Kolya knocked on Athos' door. "Come in," he heard Athos call, before Kolya opened the door, stepping inside. And shutting it again. Of course.

Athos Leontis' quarters had a lot in common with Kolya's – this room, too, was wide and cool, predominately grey and khaki. A double bed stood against the wall furthest from the door, cabinets on either side, and a long couch to the left. The wall closest to the door had Athos' desk against it, which was currently spread with an assortment of files and dossiers. Clearly, the man had been trying to catch up on what he'd missed whilst out of action.

And Athos, too, was something of a weaponry collector – though unlike Kolya, his taste leaned more towards guns than blades. Quite a number hung on the wall above his bed, glittering in the light, which was a little brighter than Kolya would usually choose.

"Ah, Acastus. I wondered if you'd turn up this evening."

"But of course. How are you feeling?"

"Good, actually. I think whatever they've been given me has finally found a way to dull the pain. Productive afternoon?"

"Oh yes. I introduced Valtain to Rokal. I believe they will work well together."

"Excellent."

Another of those pauses descended, and Athos was suddenly watching Kolya carefully, head on one side. "What is it?" he asked. "You've got that look again."

Oh so easy to deny it, to brush it aside and blame it on something small. But that wasn't what he'd decided, no. Not any more.

"Athos… I need to talk to you about something."

"Acastus, you know you can. Even if you rarely actually _do_. Look. Sit down and tell me what it is."

Kolya felt himself hesitate for a moment, but then his determination got the better of his reluctance, and he sat on the bed at Athos' side, turning to look at him.

"How long have we known each other?"

"Us? Ages. Must be at least twenty years."

"And in all that time… have you ever known me to be emotionally careless?"

At this, Athos gave him a very careful, almost intrigued look. He seemed ready to question the question itself, but then answered it instead, now watching Kolya's eyes carefully. "No," he replied. "Of all the people I have ever known, I have never met anyone as emotionally guarded as you. I mean, just look at recent events! You lost an old friend on Irrukai, and I didn't even find out about it until three days later. That's not a criticism… it's just how you are. It doesn't bother me. Well. Not really. I wouldn't have been friends with you for twenty years if it did. So, no. I most certainly have not known you to be emotionally careless."

Kolya took a deep breath, forcing himself to speak again. "All right. So if I said that I had something to tell you, I assume you would take it seriously?"

"Of course. Acastus… what is this about?" Athos stared at him, looking a little perplexed, and maybe even a little concerned; his wide, rounded eyes fixed on Kolya's.

"This… is all connected to what happened to Ralec Astrar."

"I knew it!" Athos exclaimed. "I knew he'd come up sooner or later."

Kolya sighed, bracing himself for this. "When I was at Ralec's memorial, I realised there were so many things I never said to him – things I wanted to say and could not. Now he's dead, those things will remain unspoken… and that is not how I truly wanted things to be. It is, however, a mistake I can learn from. I never told him the truth… but I can tell you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Athos, there is something I need to tell you. I almost lost you on Irrukai and I can't risk that happening again without you knowing… knowing…"

The words had been pouring out, but suddenly they stopped, and though Kolya fought for the right way to phrase this, he couldn't find it.

What happened at that point was to redefine everything forever – and all of it was built on a single, split-second decision. Like so many things in life, it involved nothing more than taking a chance.

Sometimes you win. Sometimes you lose.

Briskly, Kolya reached out, seized the front of Athos' shirt, and dragged him closer, simultaneously leaning in to plant a long, slow, firm kiss on the other man's lips.

He'd wanted to do that for ten years. Ten. Years. In all of his life, Acastus Kolya would never have claimed that the world felt as though it had truly stopped.

In that moment, he knew it had.

There was silence. He pulled back, to find Athos staring at him in pure, soul-deep shock, evidently unable to form words. It was several seconds before the other man even blinked, but he still said nothing at all. So Kolya, feeling that he really needed to offer some explanation, decided he ought to speak.

"I have wanted to tell you for years, but it… seemed inappropriate. And when it finally seemed appropriate, it all felt… too awkward. Too difficult a thing to say. So I never did. But when Ralec Astrar died, removing any chance for me to tell him how I once felt… I decided I couldn't let the same thing happen with you. I couldn't. You mean too much to me."

Athos was still blinking, mouth now slightly open in shock. "Too much?" he eventually managed to repeat.

When Kolya made his response to this, he actually shut his eyes. He never did that, no matter how hard something might be to say. But in that moment, without even thinking, he did. And then he spoke.

"Athos… I am in love with you."

At once, Athos leapt to his feet, staring at Kolya in more surprise than seemed possible. Or, indeed, reasonable. "I _love_ with me?!" he repeated, taking a step back. "You… me… when did this happen?!"

Kolya stood too – equal eye-level being vital – staring back at Athos with what he hoped was an open, honest expression. It was not one he regularly used, even where Athos was concerned. "I have felt this way for a long time," he said. "But I finally decided that you needed to know."

"Needed to know?!" Athos repeated. "I didn't even know that you… that you were attracted to men!"

"You didn't know? We've been friends for twenty years and I have never once expressed interest in a woman – and you didn't realise?"

"Of course not! You keep plenty of things to yourself. I just assumed that, if you were seeing anyone, it was private."

This was, it had to be said, a fairly accurate guess. Though Kolya had been involved on only a few occasions – always, however, with another man – it was something he never mentioned to Athos, not once. 

Perhaps that had been a mistake. Or perhaps it was this very reaction he had feared provoking.

"Why are you upset?" Kolya asked, though he knew the answer already. But he needed to hear Athos say it, to be sure he was right.

Athos looked distinctly like he wanted to pace, agitation clear in his posture, shock still freely shown in his eyes. He took a deep breath before he spoke, though it didn't seem to help much. "Why do you think?! Not only am I finding out some _very_ unexpected facts about you, twenty years too late, but I'm also discovering that the reason you've been single all this time is **me**!"

A pause. Another breath. Then Athos ploughed on. "Why me? I mean, you may be… that way inclined, but I'm not and you must know that and… damn it, Acastus, I was _married_! To a **woman**!"

"I know," Kolya replied, the slightest cold edge creeping into his voice now, in instinctive response to Athos' hostility. "And I respected that, of course. I liked Merre a great deal, as you are well aware. But you lost her a long time ago, Athos – and since that time, you have also remained noticeably single. And I thought, perhaps –"

"What?" Athos cut in. "You thought I might miraculously switch sides, just like that?"

"I thought perhaps you had changed your opinions," Kolya said, in the deeply level, deeply diplomatic tone he tended to use just before getting very annoyed. "I see I was wrong."

"Of course you were wrong!" Athos insisted. "I mean, you, I… it makes no sense! I value you as a friend, you know I do, but not like that! And now you tell me that you… all this time..!"

He turned at once, pacing across the room, standing with his back to Kolya. It was a sight that Kolya would be left with, etched into his mind, inescapable.

The day Athos turned away.

"You and I cannot be like that, Acastus. Maybe you could. But I can't."

Kolya stared at the other man's back, feeling a strange, empty bitterness rising in his chest. "Then I should go."

And he walked from the room. Along the corridor. Down three flights of stairs. Along another corridor. On and on and on. The next morning, he was still in the training room, and though no one else knew why, none of them dared ask.

Athos merely paced. A lot.

But neither of them slept that night.

***

It is troubling, though somewhat understandable, how difficult it can be to avoid someone you usually see on a daily basis – even more so if you happen to work together. And for the next three days, Kolya and Athos found themselves facing this exact problem nigh-on constantly. Though their interactions fell to a bare minimum, they still ran into each other on a very regular basis, neither one willing or able to say anything when they did.

Athos was clearly still in some sort of shock over what had happened – whilst Kolya was both angry and upset. It would have been so much easier if Athos had just politely turned him down – that, after all, was the man's free choice – but to be both rejected and berated for his preferences, now that hurt.

On the fourth day, however, the avoidance became overly problematic – as Cowan called the two commanders in to discuss something. The matter itself was unimportant – but once the meeting was over, the two found themselves walking in the same direction.

The silence lasted for a few moments, and then Kolya finally decided he wasn't going to put up with it any more. "This is ridiculous," he said, coming to a halt in the thankfully empty corridor.

Athos stopped too, turning to stare at him, though not yet saying anything.

"You have no right to treat me like this," Kolya went on, trying not to sound overly-hostile – which was not exactly easy. "I have every right to feel how I feel, and every right to tell you. And if you do not reciprocate, then I'll have to live with that. But the least you could do is say so graciously and try to move on!"

"Move on?!" Athos repeated. "You kept the truth from me for _years_ , and you thought that by finally turning around and telling me, I'd have some massive personality shift and drop dramatically into your arms?!"

"I merely hoped that, if nothing else, you might re-consider the relationship between us, given how long we have been friends."

"Friendship and love aren't the same thing, Acastus."

"Oh, I know that. But they are close."

"Maybe so. But I don't feel that way about you. About any man. That's not the way I am. And I don't understand how you think I could."

Kolya shook his head, eyes bitter. "You think all of this is simply wrong, don't you?"

"Wrong, no," Athos replied, though he sounded reluctant. "But it is not me, nor could it ever be."

Kolya, about to say something, now chose not to, shaking his head once more in angry acceptance. "I thought you were more open-minded than that," he said. "I see that, for once, I was wrong."

"You were," Athos replied, bluntly.

And they both now turned away, walking from that spot in opposite directions, neither one looking back.

***

The days passed even more slowly after that, although there was virtually no more conversation between the two men. When they were required to interact, it was cool and disconnected, their words clipped and emotionless.

Kolya spent a lot of time training. If nothing else, it kept him distracted. But more so, it prevented him from running to find Athos, slamming him into something, and yelling the word 'denial' in his face until the man finally accepted it.

If this had been a simple case of 'thanks, but no thanks,' it would have been only thus. But it wasn't, and Kolya was more than aware of why.

The next development in this suddenly twisty and complex turn of events came a full two weeks after that first fateful night. Kolya was alone in the training room at the time, working through an elaborate kata, stick arcing through the air as he followed the well-learned set of moves.

It was relaxing, in so many ways, to lose oneself in an activity such as that; to get so caught up in form and posture and movement that the rest of the world could drop away, ceasing to matter for as long as the exercise lasted.

Unless, of course, the world found a way to intrude – which, all of a sudden, it did. The door clanked open loudly, and a single figure walked into the room, shutting said door behind him again.

Kolya let the kata drop away, straightening and standing to watch the newcomer approach. It was Athos, of course, looking different from how he'd seemed these past days. He paused, watching Kolya carefully, not yet saying anything.

So Kolya did instead. "I thought you were still under orders to avoid duelling?" he said, levelly.

"I was," Athos replied. "But the doctors told me this afternoon that I could start up again, so long as I take it slowly."

"Ah. Well. Do join me, if you wish."

"Actually… I didn't come here to fight with you." Which was a statement loaded with obvious double-meaning. "I came to talk."

This earned Athos a very careful look. "I see," Kolya replied. "About what?"

"About this situation between us," Athos went on. "Look. I don't want to have to keep avoiding you all the time. I think… I think we just need to move beyond this. I know things aren't the way you want them to be, or the way I want them to be… but can we just move on from that? Get back to how things used to be… so we can work together properly again?"

"That will not change how I feel," Kolya pointed out.

"I know that," Athos replied. "But I think it would be better for us to try to get back to some kind of normality, and I'm willing not to… dwell on things. If you are."

This was not ideal. Not at all. It meant avoiding the issues in hand, as opposed to facing them. But it was, admittedly, better to avoid them than to lose everything by refusing to do so.

And, hard though it was to accept, Kolya knew he would rather have things the way they had been, as opposed to losing Athos altogether over something so simple as the truth.

He nodded. "All right."

Athos smiled a little – and in that moment, everything almost seemed worth it.

Just for that.

***

It would certainly have been interesting to see how all of this might have played out, had things stayed as they had always been. But three weeks later, something happened which was, quite literally, to change everything – for Athos, for Kolya, and for the Genii people as a whole.

It started so unobtrusively – with the arrival of a new group of traders on the surface; traders who were never supposed to know the truth about the Genii.

But that all changed when two of them found the bunker. It all changed when news came that the Wraith were awakening again – and it all changed when a joint mission between the Genii and these people, the people of Atlantis, led to the death of an important member of the Genii, Commander Tyrus.

Chief Cowan was not amused. He had lost his prisoners, his chance to obtain the newly-encountered C4 explosive, and one of his key allies.

And Chief Cowan unamused was a distinctly worrying thing.

Mere days later, Kolya found himself summoned to see the Chief – though, rather unexpectedly, Athos was not called in alongside him. Still internally considering why this might be, Kolya finally arrived at Cowan's office, deep within the bunker, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the voice from inside.

Kolya opened the door, stepping into the familiar room – and shutting the door again at once. Cowan was seated at his desk, surrounded by what looked like a nigh-on distressing quantity of paperwork.

"Ah. Commander. Punctual, as ever. I won't waste time with small talk. As you know, we recently encountered difficulties with a new offworld group – the people of Atlantis."

Kolya nodded. "I heard, yes. Commander Tyrus' death should not go unavenged."

"It will not," Cowan replied, stony-faced. "But all of this has made very clear the fact that our defence capabilities are not as strong as they could be. As a result, I have an important assignment for you. I want you to put together a crack squad – a team of specially-trained soldiers whom I can call upon should we find ourselves in so dire a situation again. Take those from your own squad who you believe suitable, and I will also permit certain transfers from other companies. Ultimately, I want them prepared to do anything I might ask."

It was a serious request, and a major assignment. But Kolya knew full-well that it was both an important and sensible one. "I will see to it immediately," he replied. "Is Commander Leontis to be involved in this?"

"He is not," Cowan replied at once, so smoothly that it was very likely he'd been waiting for the question. "Whilst Leontis is a talented man, he does not quite have your penchant for… doing what must be done, no matter what."

Ruthlessness, in other words. Though as Kolya believed this to be a favourable trait, he didn't comment.

"You are the one I want on this, Commander."

Kolya nodded once more. "Understood, sir."

"Excellent. I shall expect regular reports."

"You will have them."

And as Kolya left the Chief's office, all he could think was what an opportunity this was – a chance to create a team of soldiers honed for the purpose of defending the Genii people in their most dire hour.

There could be no worthier goal.

***

Mere weeks later, whilst in the middle of training with three of those assigned to the new squad, Kolya heard the door to his training room open. This was not a common occurrence – people rarely risked walking in on him; more so now that they knew about the intensive preparation program he was putting his crack team through. In fact, when he did hear the door, Kolya assumed it must be Athos. The other commander never seemed put-out over not being asked to participate in building up this special squad, but Kolya knew Athos couldn't be entirely thrilled about it. It had not, however, caused any further trouble between the two, and they now seemed to be working well again.

So when Kolya heard his name spoken by someone who was most definitely not Athos, he was internally surprised. It didn't show, of course, but the feeling was still there. And this was partly because the speaker was Treylos Aganon, standing by the door with his hands behind his back.

Aganon was not supposed to be here. He was supposed to be with Cowan, reporting back on the squad's progress, and also discussing the possibility for promotion. Having assigned Aganon to the new squad, Kolya wanted the young man raised in rank as soon as seemed reasonable.

"Commander Kolya. Chief Cowan needs to see you immediately."

The chief really ought to be more patient, Kolya thought. How was he supposed to build this group into a force to be reckoned with, if he had to deal with so many interruptions?

"I'm not to be disturbed whilst training."

"He said immediately, sir."

Aganon sounded like he really meant it, and Kolya decided it might be best to find out exactly what Cowan wanted. He turned to the person who had, up until a few seconds previously, been the focus of all his attention – Sora. It had seemed wise to put Tyrus' daughter on the squad; more so when one considered that the young woman was rapidly becoming a talented soldier.

She still had room for improvement, though. If nothing else, she was far too ruled by her emotions. And that could be dangerous.

Kolya dragged Sora to her feet, placing his combat staff in her hand without a word, and turning immediately to follow Aganon out of the room.

He had the feeling that it might turn out to be a long day. As it was, this was a serious underestimate.

***

 _Raid Atlantis_. Even as he considered the orders Cowan had given him, Kolya still felt that this was not a good idea. If nothing else, though the new squad's training was progressing well, the team was not yet ready.

But an order was an order, and all Kolya could do was ensure it was carried out. He lurked at the edge of the equipment room, watching as the squad geared up for the mission, selecting and checking their weapons. They were good, there was no doubt about that – but even Kolya had qualms about putting these people in the kind of situation they were about to face. Gaining access to Atlantis would be relatively straightforward – only a brief stop on Manara would be needed to ensure it. Once they were inside the city, however… that would be different.

Kolya knew his squad could do it. Yet at the same time, he knew it would not be easy.

He was pulled from his concentration on the task at hand for the second time that day – and once more, it was by the sound of his own name.

"Acastus."

Kolya turned. "Ah. Athos. I thought you would turn up eventually."

"Of course you did. I came to wish you luck on the mission. I trust you are confident?"

Kolya nodded, eyes devoid of any hesitation he was feeling. "I am."

"Good," Athos replied. "Listen, before you go, there's something I wanted you to know – Cowan is preparing a backup team for this mission, just in case you need re-enforcements."

"That's understandable."

"Idos is on the team." Athos said this rather quickly, looking controlled but somewhat tense.

"Ah," said Kolya. "He's got himself off-world duty at last, I see."

"Yes. Cowan wanted a few military scientists to be included in the backup company, in case you need them, and Idos wasted no time in volunteering."

"All credit to him," Kolya replied. "I am glad he will finally be following in your footsteps… and those of his mother."

"That's… what I wanted to say to you," Athos went on, his round eyes suddenly wide and imploring. "If you do call on the reserves… please, be careful with Idos. He's my only son, Acastus. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him."

"Do not worry, Athos. I hope not to need the backup team at all. And if I do, I will do my utmost to ensure the safety of all its members – including your son."

"I know that," said Athos, "but… I worry. I do. It's in my nature."

Kolya smiled lightly. "Indeed it is."

Behind them, the now-prepared squad was lining up to move out. "You should be going," Athos remarked. "And… Acastus?"

"Yes?"

"You be careful, too."

"I will. I always am."

And as Kolya prepared to move off, Athos nodded in farewell, smiling a little.

It was to be the last time Kolya would see that expression on his best friend's face.

***

A harsh wind was already whipping against the Atlantis control tower, as Kolya paced slowly around it, still staring in awe at the interior of the magnificent city. It was several moments since the Genii team had seized control – and yet, everywhere he looked, Kolya only found more reasons to think that this might be the most incredible place he had ever seen.

To begin with, he spoke to the Atlantean leader, Doctor Elizabeth Weir. She was understandably worried by what was going on, but the woman held herself together remarkably well. It was strength like that, of course, which must explain why she was in charge. And Kolya knew that, of his two prisoners, Weir was not likely to be the easiest to get information out of.

Besides, the other of the two seemed much more promising.

Kolya had read the Genii's dossier on Doctor Rodney McKay, in preparation for the mission, but it had not contained a great deal. Much of it detailed what had happened when McKay and the rest of his team had been on the Genii homeworld – and though interesting, and possibly useful, it did not offer greater insight than Kolya's own method of understanding people.

One good look in McKay's eyes was all the commander needed. Though the doctor was hardly textbook-understandable, it didn't take much to get a basic idea of how to read him, how to work with him.

Or on him.

Getting Weir out of the room was the first step, and Kolya saw to it that she was sent off with Sora and Ladon – another up-and-coming member of the team, Ladon Radim, a military scientist who had worked alongside Idos on occasion. As the three left the control room, one or two of the guards setting off after them, Kolya immediately stepped closer to McKay.

The doctor, to his credit, did not back off, but he did look distinctly worried by all this – head held up in an attempt to look controlled and resolute.

"What are you doing here?" Kolya asked, his voice completely level.

"It's my understanding I'm being held hostage," McKay replied, never quite holding eye-contact.

Kolya smiled a little – whether in amusement or for effect, it would be hard to say. "I mean here in Atlantis. Why did some of you stay behind?"

McKay's expression fell a little at this – obviously, it was something he did not want to be discussing, and as a result, Kolya had every intention of discussing it. "Oh," the doctor began, his tone suddenly very off-hand. "Tying up some loose ends."

"Like what?" Kolya asked, calmly.

"You know… making sure everyone got out OK."

And that statement was even more off-hand than the last. Now Kolya _knew_ he was on to something. "Isn't that the job of someone less… important?" Flattery – or what sounded like it – could be remarkably useful in situations like this. More so in the case of a man like Doctor McKay. That was obvious even without reading the dossier on him.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" McKay replied, with a nervous smile – one which faded very quickly indeed.

It really didn't take a lot to work out what was going on here. "You have a plan, don't you?" Kolya said, quietly – the words almost more of a statement than a question.

"I've got lots of plans about… lots of things," McKay said at once, suddenly very thrown.

"I'm interested in the plan you have to save the city." Kolya sounded deadly-serious as he delivered this line. And he was. An idea was forming – one that, if it worked out, would deliver a massive tactical advantage into the hands of the Genii.

"I never said anything about saving anything," McKay said, very quickly.

Kolya smiled once more – the kind of light, dangerous smile which suggested things were about to get interesting. He laid his hand on McKay's shoulder, the gesture seemingly idle, yet laden with meaning.

It was grounding, and it was threat, and above all, it was real.

"Not yet," Kolya told him, quietly, staring into the doctor's wide, worried eyes.

And he looked past McKay, to where one of his men was standing. It was Treylos Aganon, watching this exchange with great interest. All it took was one nod to the young man, one single indication of where this was going.

Aganon had been training a lot recently. But not all his training had been in combat. Oh no.

Without a word, Aganon reached for his knife, drawing the weapon with a brisk, resonant _ching_. He really was getting good at doing that – which was important. If one treated interrogation as an art, one should see every aspect of it as an extension thereof.

The sound drew McKay's attention at once, making the doctor look over his own shoulder in horror – before immediately looking back at Kolya, eyes silently imploring this not to be what it appeared to be.

Very suddenly, Kolya reached out to seize hold of the doctor's shoulders, spinning him around to face Treylos, who was advancing slowly, the knife held loosely at his side. Standing behind McKay, with a firm grip on his arms, Kolya held the doctor close, the contact designed to remind him how inescapable this was – and to keep him in place, of course.

"What are you doing?" McKay demanded quickly, trying to look over his shoulder at Kolya, knowing that the commander was the one in control of this, despite not being the one with the knife. Or, at least, with the knife drawn.

"I will ask you again, Doctor," Kolya began, still speaking slowly and levelly, his voice nigh-on emotionless. "And please believe me when I tell you that it would be unwise not to answer. What is your plan to save this city?"

"There is no plan!" McKay insisted, his voice wavering a little. "I told you!"

"Please. That is as much an insult to your intelligence as it is to mine."

"It isn't! It's true!"

"Listen carefully, Doctor. Whilst I would be more than happy to have this conversation with you at length, Aganon here is unlikely to share my enthusiasm. He prefers these things short, sharp, and to the point."

That was a very, very bad pun. Aganon actually glanced at him, though it might have been out of agreement than anything else. Or out of a need to silently highlight the fact that he operated thus because Kolya had taught him to. But that was all information McKay didn't need.

"He's quite correct," Aganon said, now standing right in front of the doctor, staring at him with his head tilted ever so slightly. "And unless you want to find out just how direct I can be, I suggest you answer the commander's question." He raised the knife, resting it on the side of McKay's neck, causing the man to swallow in very genuine fear.

"There's no need to resort to this kind of thing; look, I'm telling you the truth!" McKay insisted once more.

Kolya could practically feel the man lying – and evidently, Treylos shared the same opinion. Without another word, he let his free hand dart out, seizing hold of McKay's right arm and pulling it forwards. Kolya had worked with Treylos long enough to know how the man tended to operate, and he was ready for this sudden movement, his own grip transferred so as not to interfere with what Treylos was doing.

The blade was pressed firmly against the edge of McKay's elbow, as Aganon leant slightly closer. "Answer the question _now_ , or you are going to be in a _lot_ of pain."

"I've already told you everything, what more could I possibly – oh God!"

Not even allowing the doctor to finish speaking, Aganon suddenly cut in with the blade, the movement slow and meticulous. Kolya kept his grip on McKay's shoulders, holding him still, making sure he couldn't struggle too much.

"Stop, stop, stop, I'm telling you, there's nothing more I can – no, stop!"

Aganon had never been one to take his time when he felt he could do something like this quickly – not ideal, it had to be said, but considering his effectiveness, the haste had so far not presented a problem. And now, as soon as no obvious answer was forthcoming, he didn't hesitate before cutting in again, deeper this time.

As Aganon finally pulled back, however, McKay stayed silent, save for a low, almost pleading whimper. The tension in his body was incredible – though understandable, of course. Kolya leaned close to the doctor's ear, still speaking in the same quiet, emotionless tone. "Things don't have to be this way, I promise you," he said. "Just tell us how you plan to save the city, and the pain will end. Please. I wouldn't want you to suffer needlessly."

Oh. Now. It had been rather a long time since Kolya had been the Good One, instead of the Bad One, to use the generic term. When he worked with Athos, he nearly always took the more aggressive role, leaving Athos to talk in that quiet, level voice of his, right in the subject's ear, until the combined effect made them cave in. And even whilst training Aganon, Kolya usually let the younger Genii take Athos' place, not his own.

This time, somehow, both of them had known it needed to be the other way around – and that was quite something. If nothing else, it proved that he and Aganon finally had the instinctive connection needed to do this as a pair.

But it was odd. Usually, Kolya found that field interrogations went best if he subjected people to a few moments of one of his really aggressive moods – so why was Rodney McKay different? Why did Rodney McKay warrant such an unexpected change in a very effective status quo?

"I can't… I can't tell you anything…"

Aganon smiled. It was a very dangerous smile. And it was clear who he'd picked it up from.

As the knife cut in a third time, McKay yelled in pain, head turned sharply away. Kolya could feel the doctor shaking, even as Aganon reached out to turn the man's head back with his knife hand. "What is your plan to save this city?" Aganon demanded, again.

"I… the shield. We don't have enough power to activate it now, but if we can de-couple the grounding stations, we can channel lightning into the city… use it for power."

McKay said all this very fast. Aganon stared at him carefully, a distinct threat shining in his eyes. "It's the truth!" McKay added, quickly. "I promise you!"

Aganon now looked at Kolya, who nodded once – a silent agreement. And then both of them backed off; Aganon stepping away, Kolya finally letting go of McKay's shoulders. The doctor managed to stay on his feet, but he looked close to buckling in shock, left hand instinctively clasping over the wound on his arm.

"My thanks, Doctor," Kolya said. "You may have just provided me with exactly what I need."

A way to seize Atlantis. If he could do it, somehow… this might be the greatest day in the Genii people's history.

But oddly, even as he thought this, Kolya immediately found his attention drawn back to McKay. Though the man had clearly caved, clearly given in, clearly revealed information he hadn't wanted to reveal, he certainly hadn't broken. And that was interesting.

More than interesting. It was intriguing. And Acastus Kolya was intrigued.

***

It would have been nice to say that matters progressed well from there.

They did not. Far from it, in fact.

Major John Sheppard – the one man whom Cowan had ordered to be brought back to the homeworld as part of the mission – started making things difficult. Loose in the city, he started a drive to fight back against the Genii.

Ordinarily, that would not have been a problem. But Sheppard knew the city well – far too well – and he turned out to be an extremely capable soldier.

The first two losses stung. The next three did not make matters any better.

Yet they all paled into comparison with what Sheppard did next.

Finding the situation spiralling out of control, Kolya ordered a call for re-enforcements – _the_ re-enforcements, in fact. The backup squad. It wasn't long before the message came in that the group was ready to head through the Stargate into Atlantis.

Sixty men. With sixty men, Kolya knew he could secure the city, no matter what Sheppard did.

But it was not to be. Standing on a rain-battered balcony, where McKay and Weir were trying to fix the final grounding station in order to power up the city's shield, Kolya could only listen in horror as events unfolded in the Gateroom… as the Gateshield was raised by Sheppard himself, and most of the squad was killed in one terrible, terrible moment.

Kolya had known death all his life. Walked with it. Fought with it. But never before had he faced such a horrific loss. Fifty-five men, murdered in a moment that, though he did not actually see it first-hand, would haunt Kolya's mind for the rest of his life.

He didn't think it was possible for matters to get much worse than that.

He was wrong. And just as the reason why dawned on him, Kolya heard his communicator activate.

"Commander?" It was Sora, still trying to co-ordinate everything from the control room. "Ladon thinks he can have the Gate fixed."

That was a good thing. It was a good thing, but Kolya hardly heard it. He could think of nothing else, now, nothing else but the one question he needed to ask, the one question that weighed on him more heavily than anything ever had before. "Did Athos' son make it through the Gate?"

Sora sounded a little confused. "I'm sorry?"

"His name is Idos. Did he make it?"

"No, sir."

And the world broke, tumbling inwards, a silent, soul-wrenching instant of pure and total loss. Kolya shut his eyes, barely able to accept what he was hearing.

Idos. Dead. A promising, brilliant and loyal young man, lost forever. A young man who meant everything to his father.

Athos. Oh. Oh. How was Kolya ever going to tell him? How could he look his best friend in the eye and tell him that his beloved son was dead?

Oh yes. In that moment, Kolya's world shattered… and he wondered if it could ever be put back together.

***

Some time later, Acastus Kolya woke up in a room he did not expect to see – a room within the infirmary, deep inside the main Genii bunker. Home. He was back home.

It took a moment to remember what had happened. With the Atlantis mission in tatters, a great many of the squad dead, and the storm bearing down on a still-defenceless city, Kolya had had no choice but to order a retreat. Seizing what they could carry to take back, the soldiers set off back through the Gate.

Desperate to claim some kind of victory out of all this, Kolya decided to bring Weir and McKay back with him – they, of course, would be valuable prisoners. And yet that also was not to be.

Once again, Sheppard put a stop to it; bursting into the Gateroom and opening fire on the retreating Genii to rescue his own people – and, in a moment that Kolya also would not forget – firing at the commander himself, as he tried to get through the Gate.

He remembered pain in his shoulder, remembered Ladon and Treylos catching him on the far side, but that was all. The rest was blackness; blackness until now.

Kolya glanced around. The room was quiet and otherwise empty; no sign of anyone else. That was helpful, somewhat. It gave him time to think, time to mentally replay what had happened in the hope of making sense of it.

And it made sense, all right. But Kolya rather wished it didn't.

Only then did his mind finally process the pain he was feeling – a dull, constant ache in his shoulder, where the bullet had slammed into him. It was certainly going to make duelling difficult for the next few days, which was a problem in itself. The best way for him to deal with something like this was to go and fight someone – and if he couldn't?

Really not helpful.

Moments later, Kolya heard sounds in the corridor outside – a door slamming open, hurried footsteps, several voices. He listened, trying to work out what was going on.

"…out of my way, now, or you'll be needing hospitalisation as well!"

That was Athos' voice. And the moment it settled in, so did the memories. Kolya felt his stomach lurch in sudden, terrible shock. Athos was coming. And he was going to have to tell the man what had happened.

"Please, Commander Leontis, Commander Kolya was badly injured!" That protesting voice sounded like Trellon, one of the doctors. "He needs time to rest!"

"What he needs, Doctor, is five minutes alone with me!" Athos retorted. "Now where is he?!"

There was a moment's silence, followed by a sudden loud slam and a very telling yelp. It sounded a great deal like Athos had just pushed Trellon into the wall.

"There's no need for this, Commander!" Trellon said, hurriedly.

"Indeed there isn't," Athos replied. "Now. Cowan won't see me, Ladon seems to have disappeared, _no one_ knows where Sora is, and Aganon insists Commander Kolya was brought up here. So either you tell me where he is, or I will personally search this entire medical block myself!"

"H-He's in room forty-seven, Commander," Trellon replied, voice somewhat high-pitched.

"That's better," Athos hissed, and there were footsteps again.

Seconds later, the door opened, revealing a deeply concerned-looking Athos in full storming-about mode. His expression mellowed a little when he saw Kolya, the relief unhidden.

"Acastus? You had me worried, there."

"Sounds like it," Kolya replied, almost wryly.

"Are you all right?"

"I assume so. Though I think I may be having duelling difficulties for a while."

"Now you know how I felt."

Athos paced into the room, shutting the door – most likely so that the still-lurking Trellon would take the hint and go away.

"Acastus, what happened out there?" Athos asked. "No one will give me a straight answer, and I can't find my son anywhere."

"Athos, I…"

Kolya lost for words was an extremely rare occurrence, and Athos picked up on it at once. "Oh," he said, nodding a little. "Things really are as bad as people are making out, aren't they? I can tell that you didn't manage to get much of what you went for… but there's something else. Where's the rest of the squad?"

Maybe it was too much for him to process; maybe Athos simply couldn't engage with the possibilities his mind was bringing up. Maybe he genuinely didn't realise what had happened.

Maybe he knew it all, and just wanted to hear Kolya say it.

"We encountered resistance," Kolya began, his tone almost numb. "We started taking losses… and I called for re-enforcements."

"I know that," Athos said. "The last I heard, the backup company was preparing to leave."

"There was an incident in the city," Kolya went on. "Major John Sheppard – the Atlantean military leader – managed to interfere with the Stargate controls. He raised some sort of protective shield just as our people were coming through. Athos… he murdered fifty-five men in a matter of seconds!"

Athos went white, staring at Kolya with pure, unbidden shock in his eyes. "Fifty-five… out of sixty?! He…" And then it dawned. "Idos. What happened to Idos?!"

"Athos, I'm sorry, I…" Deep breath. Focus. "Idos didn't make it. He's dead."

"No…" Athos clapped his hand against the wall, as if not doing so would have meant collapsing on his knees. "No!"

"There was nothing I could do… I wasn't in the room at the time, and when I heard…"

Kolya fell silent. There were other words, but all of them felt hollow and empty.

Athos let his head drop, shoulders tensing in anguish, his knuckles white against the wall. When he raised his head once more, there were tears in his eyes – along with a suddenly furious look. "You," he whispered. "I entrusted my son to you, and you got him killed!"

This drew a new, genuinely hurt expression to Kolya's eyes. "There was nothing I could do!" he replied. "It was all over in seconds, and I wasn't even there!"

"That's not the point!" Athos yelled. "I spoke to Treylos. He told me that you were trying to seize the city – when your mission was clearly nothing beyond a raid. If you had stuck with your orders… this wouldn't have happened!"

"I was trying to claim a major tactical advantage for our people!" Kolya shouted back, desperate to defend his motivations. "Had you been there, you would have agreed with me!"

"I would have told you to do what you came for and be done with it!" Athos insisted. "And had you just done that, fifty-five men would still be alive. My _son_ would still be alive!"

"He died for his people. For _our_ people. There can be no worthier act!"

At this, a strange look blended into Athos' eyes, amidst the anger. "Yes, there can," he said, tone more bitter than Kolya had heard for a long time indeed. " _Living_ for our people. But you seem to have forgotten that."

"Athos, listen to me –"

"No," Athos interrupted. "No, Acastus. I am through listening to you."

And he turned, walking out of the room, leaving Kolya in silence.

***

The next few days were among the worst of Kolya's life. Though he got himself out of the infirmary as soon as possible, it hardly helped – as it left him no excuse to avoid going to see Cowan.

The Genii leader was not amused. Far from it. In fact, Kolya wondered if he'd _ever_ seen the chief so angry, and it took a great deal of arguing just to keep his job. In all honesty, Kolya had spent rather too long wondering if Cowan would just have him killed on the spot – but when it became clear that this was not going to be the case, it provided the spark of internal confidence he needed to stand in that room and shout right back at Cowan for as long as it took.

Kolya had respected his leader for as long as the man had been in power, but the Atlantis mission had definitely changed his mind. Though Kolya knew he might not have played things out in the best way, he also knew that it was not he who had put the troops in that danger in the first place.

He, after all, had been trying to make the best of a bad situation. It was Cowan who had sent them in there, Cowan who had assigned a difficult mission to a team not yet ready for it, and Cowan who had ignored the advice Kolya tried to give him.

It was realising that he didn't carry all the blame which fuelled everything Kolya said. And his argument, coupled with what could only be described as a stunning previous record, was enough to convince Cowan to let the commander keep his job, his rank, and his life.

It did not, however, make the chief like him any more.

***

For the next few days after that, Kolya's life was quiet. He was kept on light duty to give his shoulder time to heal – something it apparently did not want to do. And though the constant pain was hardly helpful in the situation, it did give Kolya something to focus on. It reminded him, above all else, of who bore the ultimate blame for Idos' death – for all those deaths. And it wasn't Kolya. It wasn't even Cowan. Oh no.

It was Major John Sheppard. And every time Kolya remembered that, he would always remind himself that the day would come when he could look John Sheppard in the eyes again – look him in the eyes, and exact his revenge. Never before had Acastus Kolya been so fixated on an enemy as he quickly became fixated on the people of Atlantis.

His people deserved revenge. He deserved revenge. Idos deserved revenge. And Kolya was determined to see that they all got it.

It wasn't long before a memorial was arranged for those who had fallen on the mission. There were no bodies, but there could still be a gathering to honour them.

And Kolya went to it. He went to it because they had been his troops, and no matter what had happened, he still felt loyalty towards them. The gathering itself was well-attended, but quiet. Edgy, almost, as if people were wondering whether or not some kind of incident might break out.

There was, in fact, an incident that day, but it took place in secret, after the memorial had concluded. It happened as Kolya – still wearing black dress uniform – was returning to his quarters, and ran into an equally black-clad Athos.

The two had not spoken since that day in the infirmary, and Athos' bitter fury did not seem any less now. He stood and stared at Kolya, in the secluded corridor, looking more pained than ever before. "Well," he said, coldly, "happy now? Did that appease your conscience somewhat?"

"This had nothing to do with guilt!" Kolya threw back, his own voice very bitter too. "I always honour those who fall under my command, and you know it. And besides, I considered Idos a friend – and no matter what you may say, I wanted a chance to honour him especially."

"And now you have?" Athos said. "Move on with your life, just like you always do?"

"You really do not understand, do you?" Kolya replied at once. "These last few days have been agony for me. I lost sixty-seven men on the Atlantis mission, and the least you could do is respect my feelings on that!"

"What difference does it make?" hissed Athos. "My son is dead. Sixty-six other sons and daughters are lost, and our people have gained no new ground." He shook his head, expression anguished, seemingly close to tears. "Damn it, Acastus, you did this to me deliberately! You gambled my son's life on trying to change my opinion of you."

"How _dare_ you accuse me of that?!" Kolya exploded, suddenly, slamming Athos into the nearest wall – and ignoring the shockwave of pain this sent through his own shoulder. "My motivations were _entirely_ based on duty. I would never use a mission – especially one so dangerous as that – to make a personal point!"

"Say what you like," Athos threw back, hands up to hold Kolya off. "You've been different ever since that little… incident between us."

"You're right," Kolya growled, "I have. I have been hurt, and I have been angry. But to imply I would let something like that affect my work… Never. **Never**. And you know it."

"No," said Athos, bluntly, throwing Kolya back. "I don't know it. I don't know _you_ anymore. Because of you, I lost my only son. The rest is immaterial now."

And he pushed Kolya aside, walking away up the corridor, never looking back.

Kolya stood where he was for a moment – feeling the pain well up inside, and forcing it down again. It was the only way he could operate; to deny it, to hold it back, and to move on.

So he returned to his quarters, to dream of cold rain, and a Stargate through which no one would ever come.

***

It was several days before Kolya realised that there was something else on his mind. The realisation set in during a meeting with Treylos Aganon – one of the few survivors who seemed to bear no ill will towards Kolya over what had happened. This was something Kolya didn't need to ask about, and Treylos didn't need to say.

It was about loyalty. And Kolya was glad someone still felt it.

Treylos turned up whilst Kolya was in the middle of his first duelling session since being allowed back in the room. Though it was helpful to be fighting again, the experience was otherwise not a pleasant one – as the pain in his shoulder made matters unusually challenging. And despite holding his own against Valtain, Kolya knew he was distinctly hindered.

That would pass. He would recover. But for now, it most certainly did not help.

Treylos seemed to be making a habit of walking in whilst Kolya was in the middle of a training session. This time, however, he merely stood at the edge of the room, watching until the duel concluded.

"That will do for today," Kolya said to Valtain. "I will see you and Rokal together next time, so it would be wise to warn him in advance."

Warn, inform. Same difference.

"Yes, sir," Valtain replied, turning to leave.

Predictably, Treylos waited until the door had been shut again before he spoke. "Commander," he began, nodding once.

"Lieutenant Aganon," Kolya replied, with the faintest smile. "I am glad to see Cowan approved your promotion at last." And it was a notable event, all things considered. To reach Second Lieutenant by Treylos' age was rather impressive.

"As was I, sir. I had wondered if…"

His voice trailed off a little tellingly. Kolya gave him a careful look. "You can say it, Treylos."

"…if Cowan might refuse it, based on what happened. He does not speak well of you at the moment."

"That is understandable," said Kolya, bitterly.

"If you don't mind my saying so, sir, he is over-reacting. Nothing you did was reckless, and there was no way you could have known matters might play out as they did."

Kolya merely nodded at this, though he was strangely glad to hear it.

"Well," he said, after an oddly awkward pause, "what did you come down here to say?"

"Cowan has an assignment for us," Treylos told him. "For you, specifically, but seeing as he is under the impression that you and Commander Leontis no longer wish to work together, he asked me to work with you instead."

Kolya merely nodded, unwilling to get into any kind of discussion about Athos.

"A man was captured on Manara," Treylos went on. "Apparently, he may know something about the disappearance of Volas Nakil's offworld team three months ago."

"Indeed? Then we had better speak to him."

He stepped into the ante-room, to change back into his uniform, and then set off with Treylos at once. As they walked, following the familiar route through those grey corridors, Kolya remembered something he had wanted to mention to the young man for several days now.

"I was impressed with your performance during the mission," he said. "You handled the interrogation remarkably well."

Treylos nodded. "Thank you, Commander. I must say, it was certainly an… unusual experience."

"How so?"

"Doctor McKay was unlike most of the men you and I have questioned," Treylos said. "Though obviously unsettled, and quick to give in, the experience did not seem to break his spirit the way it so often does in cases like that."

"The same thought occurred to me," Kolya replied. "It was… intriguing."

There was that word again. And as he and Treylos proceeded to their new assignment, Kolya found himself wondering why he was still intrigued by Rodney McKay.

***

Acastus Kolya had always been a deeply inquisitive individual. It was one of the reasons why he was such a good interrogator – because when faced with a question, he kept on looking until he found an answer.

And over the next few days, he spent rather a lot of time pondering why he had even given a second thought to Rodney McKay once the Atlantis mission was over. Because he had, oh yes. Eventually, he came to the decision that an answer to this question was not going to be gained by thought alone – and with that being the case, what he needed was a scientist; someone he could talk to, someone he could come to understand, in the hope that doing so might help him come to understand Rodney McKay in the same way, when next they met.

Because they would meet again, oh yes. Sooner or later, somehow, Kolya had every intention of getting a second round with the people of Atlantis – a chance to even the score, and to gain his revenge. And if he also solved this little conundrum, so much the better.

And that left him with a new question. Who, among the Genii's own scientists, would be suitable for something like this?

The answer, it turned out, had a strange irony about it.

***

Jerran Auris had been a scientist all his adult life – and, indeed, it had been what he wanted to do throughout his childhood. Whilst many of the other children talked of becoming soldiers, Jerran only wanted a quiet laboratory, and a chance to do something a little less violent and, in his opinion, a little more useful.

It was a choice that did not earn him many friends, especially given that his only sibling – his older sister – had wanted to join the military for as long as anyone could remember. But she was one of the very few who respected Jerran's decision; which, perhaps, is the reason why his parents didn't push him to follow his sister somewhat and become a military scientist. Instead, Jerran Auris avoided the military life altogether, and began to work quietly – but productively – in the main science block.

For a long time, everyone believed that his sister had gotten the better deal. Whilst Jerran lived alone, and often worked alone, his sister quickly became popular with her superiors. She met and married a fellow soldier, and they soon had a son together.

But that all changed, when that same beloved sister, wife and mother perished in an offworld mission – leaving her husband to bring up their only son, and her brother to drift into obscurity.

And her name was one that Kolya knew all-too-well, oh yes. For Jerran's sister was Merre Leontis, Athos' wife.

Despite this connection, Athos had had very little to do with Jerran over the years, and Kolya was fairly certain that he himself had only met the man once or twice. But it didn't take much to determine that this was the person Kolya was looking for – the scientist who would give him greater insight into scientists.

By now, Jerran Auris was important enough to have his own laboratory. Though he had studiously avoided the Genii nuclear program, the research he did was still deemed to be of value, and he had several rarely-frequented rooms deep within the science block. And though he had a number of people working for him, it was not unusual to find the man alone.

All of this made Kolya's choice even easier – and once it was made, it was not long before he was setting off for the science block, in search of the man in question.

Somehow, he wasn't expecting a warm welcome. But that didn't matter.

Eventually, he arrived at a door which looked a great deal like so many of the others he had passed on the way – a door simply bearing the number '512.' Jerran's primary laboratory.

Kolya opened the door without hesitation, closing it behind him as he stepped into the quiet room. Inside, there were a number of odd-looking devices – their purposes well beyond Kolya's field of expertise. A large chalkboard stood against the left-hand wall, but, contrary to tradition, it was completely blank – save for one single equation which had been scrawled near the higher right corner.

And Jerran Auris was here, too; a tallish, thinnish man with wispy brown hair and green eyes. He was pacing up and down in front of the board with a piece of chalk in one hand, muttering a little – though most of the words seemed to be numbers, and as such Kolya had no idea what he was talking about.

But the scientist froze when he realised he wasn't alone, stopping in front of the chalkboard and staring at his extremely unexpected visitor. "Commander Kolya? What brings you down here?" He looked more than a little nervous – and with good reason, all things considered.

"I wish to talk to you," Kolya told him.

At once, Jerran seemed even more worried. "Look, whatever's going on between you and Athos, there's nothing I can do about it. The man rarely has anything to do with me, and he certainly won't want to now."

The mention of Athos' name sent a jolt into Kolya's stomach, but he didn't show it. "No. This has nothing to do with Athos. This is about you."

"Me?" Yet more worry. "Commander, whatever's going on, I can promise you that I had nothing to do with it."

"There is nothing going on," Kolya replied, calmly. "I merely – as I said – wish to talk to you."

Now Jerran looked a little confused, and ever-so-slightly less worried – given that it seemed unlikely he was about to be dragged off somewhere unpleasant. "About what?" he asked, carefully.

"I want to gain a better understanding of the mind of a scientist," Kolya told him. "And I have decided that you are the one to help me do so."

Fresh worry flashed in Jerran's eyes. "You could find better than me," he said – apparently deciding that it was wiser to argue against Kolya's choice of subject than the commander's sudden, seemingly bizarre new interest.

"That," said Kolya, "is not the point. You are the one."

"What exactly do you expect me to do?" Jerran asked.

"I want only to interact with you," Kolya replied. "I want to understand how you think – and I would like to learn a few things about your areas of expertise."

Jerran stared at him. "Forgive me, Commander," he began, cautiously, "but have you taken leave of your senses?"

This was a remarkably daring thing to say – even more so coming from a man whose ability to defend himself was limited at best. But Kolya merely smiled – that light, disaffected, deceptively calm smile.

"I have not," he answered, simply. A great many silent threats hung on those three short words, and Jerran looked almost like he'd been yelled at.

Though not quite. Jerran Auris was so different from his sister, although there were certain similarities – and one was a distinct daring edge. Merre's had been developed to the full, whilst Jerran's was often lost under everything else. But it was there. It was there, and it was one reason why Kolya had chosen him.

"All right, then," said Jerran. "What do you want me to say to you?"

"Tell me what you're working on."

This earned Kolya a rather sceptical look… but in face of the look he gave in return, Jerran seemingly decided to do as he was told.

He explained what he was working on. And Kolya was once more _very_ glad that he usually had nothing to do with science.

It was going to be a long afternoon. But it would be worth it.

Oh yes.

***

In between all of this, Kolya was also left with a rather awkward task – that of re-building his squad. Though Cowan seemed reluctant to give him any more men, it was unavoidable – if Kolya was to keep his rank and position, he would need new troops.

Most were assigned automatically, but as ever, the choice of second-in-command fell to Kolya himself. Following the loss of Sora, who had not returned from Atlantis, and whose ultimate fate was unknown – and following the decision to stop working alongside Athos – Kolya now needed to pay careful attention to selecting the person who would come to serve as his right-hand in the squad.

Technicalities aside: as a left-hander, Kolya had always thought that term unfair. Though this was beside the point.

He looked over the list of available candidates for a while. In truth, the man he most wanted was Treylos Aganon, but Treylos – though talented and learning fast – was too young, and had only just been promoted to a rank of any note. And so Kolya considered the issue carefully – until he noticed a name on the list that he recognised: 

Pranos Silvarn, currently a First Lieutenant. It had been a very long time since Kolya had worked with Pranos – they had been assigned to the same squad a good fifteen years ago – but he remembered the man as talented and dedicated.

With his decision more or less made, Kolya went to see Pranos at once, needing to be sure that the man was still a good choice. Pranos was currently working in the military logistics department, involved in keeping track of resource deployment – both in the bunker, and on the surface.

Kolya found the man in one of the meeting rooms, though he was alone, standing over a large map and tapping the edge of it with a pen. He turned as Kolya entered, looking a little surprised.

"Commander Kolya. It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has, Lieutenant Silvarn."

"What brings you here?"

"You," Kolya replied. "As you may know, I am currently involved in re-manning my squad."

If Pranos had any major feelings about this – and, more importantly, the reason behind it – he didn't let them show. "I am aware of that," he said, simply.

"I have come here because you are my first choice for second-in-command," Kolya told him. "And I wanted to ensure that you are the one."

Pranos nodded. "You'll get no argument on that decision from me," he said. "I have been stuck here in logistics for six years. I joined the military to defend our people, not organise their supply runs."

Kolya smiled a little. Pranos was just like he remembered. "Then this move would be a welcome one," he said. Statement. Not question.

"It would," Pranos replied. He was a softly-spoken man – rather odd for a soldier – but Kolya could nevertheless see the fire in the lieutenant's eyes. Oh yes. This was the one.

***

Two days later, with the move formalised, Kolya ran into Pranos on his way down to the squad's meet point – where they would be having their first training session since the swathe of re-assignments. This meeting was not by chance – Kolya had worked out where Pranos would be, so that he could talk to the lieutenant before they faced the new squad together for the first time.

But this was not something he mentioned as he nodded in greeting, falling into step at the other man's side. "Lieutenant Silvarn."

"Commander."

"This must be a welcome day for you," Kolya observed. "You are back on the combat side of things at last."

"Welcome, indeed," Pranos replied. "But I cannot help thinking it is less welcome for you."

This was astute, and Kolya chose not to deny it. "You are correct. These re-assignments are due solely to the fact that so many of my men were killed in Atlantis."

Pranos nodded, solemnly. "I know. And I understand how that must haunt you."

Never mind astute, this was honest. This was almost _warm_. Kolya found himself silently surprised. It was a rare thing for someone to be this aware about his probable feelings.

A number of people were under the impression that he didn't have any. Though they were, of course, entirely wrong.

"It does," Kolya admitted. "But our two sides will meet again – and when we do, I _will_ settle the score."

There was a pause. It was not an awkward pause. It was merely an absence of conversation. Interestingly, it was Kolya who chose to end it. "Tell me something, Pranos," he began, "just how did you end up in military logistics? When we worked together all those years ago, you were dedicated to this side of things. What happened?"

Pranos looked wistful. "I met someone," he said. "A woman, one of the scientists. We fell in love, but she didn't like the idea of me running off and getting myself killed – so I agreed to find some way to transfer into non-combat duties of some kind."

"That is not an easy thing to do."

"No, it isn't. But I had one advantage – my father was a friend of Cowan's, and the chief was almost fond of him. And me, it turned out. He agreed to let me leave my squad-based duties and switch to logistics."

"What happened?"

"Everything was good, for a while. But then Silena – that was her name – developed radiation sickness, from working too close to the nuclear facilities. Ironically, despite her wanting me to avoid getting killed outside the bunker, it was she who died inside it. I imagine that I should have tried to get out of logistics at that point, but it wasn't easy, and I didn't want to call in another favour with Cowan unless absolutely necessary. And in the end, you saved me the trouble, Commander."

"And now?" Kolya prompted, leaving the question deliberately open. It would be as revealing to see how Pranos interpreted it as it would be to see what answer he gave.

"And now, I merely want to get back to what I signed up for: actively working to defend my home and my people."

To which Kolya nodded. Good answer, if decidedly neutral.

But it was a start. Perhaps deeper honesty would come, in time. Or perhaps it wouldn't. In all _honesty_ , that **was** the safer option.

***

It didn't take long for Kolya to be sure that he had indeed made the right choice in selecting Pranos for the squad. In the few weeks following this decision, he and the lieutenant quickly adapted to working together, becoming an effective team. Pranos was not, alas, an interrogator, and had little to do with that particular aspect of Kolya's work – but this did not prove to be a problem, as Kolya still had the now-Lieutenant Aganon alongside him in those situations, although on occasion, he preferred to work alone.

Sometimes, alone was better.

In those weeks, his aim was clear and concise – to prepare for the day when he would face the people of Atlantis once more.

Then the news finally arrived… one of the Atlantean teams had been spotted offworld, on a planet called Dagan.

And on hearing this, Acastus Kolya could think of nothing else – nothing but getting to Dagan, to face the Atlanteans there. It was never going to happen, though – not whilst Cowan held such an unfavourable opinion of him.

But Kolya still had one very major advantage – the advantage of having a new, close ally whom Cowan still held in high regard indeed.

Pranos Silvarn.

***

Stick poised, Kolya faced his two opponents across the duelling room. Opposite him, circling side-by-side, were Rokal and Valtain. There was a brief pause, a moment of decision, and then all of them moved at once, stepping smoothly into a particularly tricky, three-way kata.

There was no one else watching, but had there been, they would most certainly have called it impressive. For it was. The fluid form and movement, arcing and curving, crashing and blocking…

Oh yes. Interrogation might have been a subtle art, but this – this was vivid and obvious and beautiful.

But Kolya saw none of it. Not that day. Not that time. All he could think of was Dagan, of what the Atlanteans might be doing there. And as he fought, his mind remained only on that distant world, on how much he _needed_ to be there, needed his second chance to face the people who had caused him so much trouble, so much pain, so much loss.

Fighting solely on instinct, Kolya was mid-way through a particularly violent move before he had even mentally processed what he was doing. Within seconds, he was sweeping Valtain to the ground, giving the young soldier a particularly strong blow to the stomach in the process. The move had three distinct effects – one, obviously, that of completely flooring Valtain; two, almost unexpectedly, that of causing Rokal to back off at once, his attention now on his aforementioned, floored partner; and three, most unpleasantly, that of sending a brisk shockwave of pain through Kolya's still-wounded shoulder.

Which hurt. Rather a lot.

Whatever response – from any of them – might have been forthcoming, it was altered entirely by the fact that, at almost the same moment, the door clunked open, and someone walked in.

Interestingly, for once, the interrupting party was not Treylos Aganon. No. It was Pranos Silvarn, well-aware of what he'd walked in on, but refraining from saying anything.

There was a very brief silence, which Rokal took as an opportunity to help Valtain back to his feet. And as he did, Pranos chose to speak, staring straight at Kolya, who – somewhat uncharacteristically – did not immediately stare back.

"Does it still pain you?"

It always seemed odd, even to Kolya, that Pranos could talk to him like this. Most of the commander's subordinates, over the years, had avoided any conversation of this type, rarely openly discussing what Kolya might be or should be feeling – and certainly not risking showing some form of sympathy. But Pranos did, without obvious reason, and often without hesitation.

Strangely, Kolya found he didn't have a problem with that, though if he was going to start talking to Pranos about something other than pure work, it was not going to be in front of his trainees.

He nodded to Rokal and Valtain, who were now both on their feet again, waiting expectantly. "Leave us."

The two young men nodded, turning to depart in silence, and Kolya pointedly said nothing whilst they did – aware that Pranos was watching him carefully, but refusing to comment until they were alone.

And when they were alone, his attention shifted immediately to a slightly more critical matter.

"What do you have for me?"

If Pranos was here, then Pranos had come directly from Cowan. And if he'd come directly from Cowan, then he knew what was happening on Dagan.

And that? Was everything.

Pranos may have found this immediate side-step in conversation awkward, but he certainly didn't show it. "The Atlanteans have returned to Dagan," he said, tone level, but betraying more than a little awareness of just how involved his new commander was in all this.

"You're sure?"

"Oh yes. Our operative just checked in. It's only been twelve hours since they left. They must be getting close to it."

At this point, Kolya realised that he was pacing. _Pacing_. It spoke volumes about his levels of apprehension, agitation – so much so that he forced himself to stop. To stop and immediately ask the question he so wanted an answer to, and had done since first hearing the reports of what the Atlanteans appeared to be doing on Dagan.

"Do we have any idea what 'it' is yet?"

"We know a little more," Pranos continued, though it was clear from his tone that much remained uncertain. "Our offworld spies have been keeping an eye on the Atlantean teams from afar, but this is the first planet we've managed to get this close to them."

Kolya said nothing yet, staring at Pranos, waiting for the answer to his question. And when he finally got it, he realised just how important all this must be.

"They're looking for a Lantian-era power source."

Critical. Absolutely critical. From what Kolya had seen during the Atlantis mission, the city was lacking in strong sources of power. If their teams had found one…

"Is Chief Cowan sending a team?" He had to ask – but then, it would practically be madness not to, even after… what had happened previously.

"Not yet," Pranos replied. "His priorities are elsewhere." That alone was deeply unexpected. The idea of Cowan passing up a chance to settle the score with the Atlanteans… even without his own, admittedly biased position, Kolya would have been surprised indeed.

"Even if he was," Pranos went on, "he would never send you."

If anyone else had said that, Kolya would probably have floored them in an instant, irrelevant of how much truth there might be in such a statement. But with Pranos… it felt different. After all, the man was the closest ally Kolya had now, and if that didn't warrant at least a little honesty between them… well.

Only a little, of course. And Kolya certainly didn't have to look happy about it. He gave Pranos what was most definitely a Look, albeit one which was not to be followed by firm contact with the floor. "The last thing the Atlanteans need is more power," he pointed out, trying to keep his tone level. "Get me on that planet, with or without Cowan's blessing."

Pranos looked ever so slightly concerned. "That's asking a lot, Commander. Even given that he still seems positive towards me, he will draw the line somewhere."

"I know that," Kolya replied, "but this is not a simple request, and it is not one I make lightly. I _need_ to be on that planet."

Head down a little, eye-contact broken, Pranos nodded nevertheless. "All right," he said. "I will try. But I make no promises." He paused for a moment, before raising his chin, looking Kolya in the eye again. "This really means that much to you, doesn't it?"

"It means _everything_ to me," said Kolya, the honesty ringing through his voice now. "The people of Atlantis are responsible for sixty-seven deaths, including those of a number of individuals whom I considered as more than just colleagues."

Pranos broke eye-contact again. It was what he did before saying something slightly awkward. "…Idos?"

Even Kolya had to look away at that. "Yes," he answered, bitterly. "And he was not the only one."

"I understand that, Commander… but don't you think you're taking this search for vengeance a little too far?"

Kolya took a step closer to him at this, in much the way he often did when he felt provoked – but once more, he took no further action than glaring, though his proximity to the younger Genii meant that Pranos had little choice but to meet his eyes again.

"Sixty-seven men, Pranos," Kolya reminded him, tone more than a little dangerous.

"I will go and see Cowan," Pranos said, carefully, obviously choosing – wisely – not to push the matter any further. "I'll contact you once there's a decision."

And as Pranos left, Kolya – amidst all the thoughts his mind was now awash with – allowed himself the slightest smile.

He was so close now. Oh yes.

***

Standing in that cool, dusty room, within the monastery on Dagan, Kolya found himself wondering why its former, long-dead occupants had taken it upon themselves to hide this Atlantean power source – the oddly-named 'Potentia,' – so complexly.

What could possibly motivate a people to think that creating treasure-hunts around something of this importance was anything but a very bad idea indeed?

Yet aside from the current problems caused by a set of confusingly-marked stones – which did not seem to lead anywhere remotely helpful – matters were proceeding well on Dagan. Somehow, Pranos had managed to persuade Cowan to give Kolya the mission – exactly how, he didn't know, and was not currently planning to ask – and after arriving on the planet, they had managed to stalk the Atlantean team without difficulty.

Taking the team prisoner had been an incredible moment, and one Kolya most certainly would not forget. And the irony of doing it whilst said team was down in an underground chamber…

But oddly, seeing John Sheppard again was not what Kolya had expected. He had _expected_ himself to order the Atlantean major hauled out of that chamber to be shot on sight, yet the reality of the situation had been extremely different.

It was Rodney McKay whom Kolya had chosen to bring to the surface – and certainly not in order to shoot him. It had to be admitted, though, that Kolya now found himself wanting to abandon the other Atlanteans and return home with McKay as his prisoner, but he decided it would be best to remain on Dagan, in the hope of finding this 'Potentia.'

It if could be of use to the Genii, it would be worth the risk – and perhaps even worth the aggravation of all this needless treasure-hunting.

Some civilisations really had too much time on their hands.

Now, standing in that monastery room, Kolya once more found himself watching Rodney McKay – and wondering why the man _continued_ to hold his interest. That was a question to which he still had no suitable answer, even despite all the time he had spent in the Genii's own science blocks, nigh-on harassing Jerran Auris.

Not that Jerran had had any choice on the matter, of course.

In front of him, examining a large map painted on the wall, Doctor McKay was currently trying to talk the latest step of this search through with the lead Daganian researcher, Allina – a woman of obvious intelligence, but slightly less-than-subtle interest.

McKay seemed oddly oblivious to much of it. Kolya wondered why.

Nevertheless, the two of them seemed to be working the problem through easily enough – with the occasional prompt – until, all of a sudden, McKay realised something. And yet instead of explaining it, he acted on it, in a way that even Kolya found a little surprising.

"Someone give me a knife," the doctor practically demanded, gesturing over his shoulder.

The man's defiance was remarkable, especially given what had happened on their previous encounter. Pranos seemed unimpressed, but Kolya found himself actually smiling at this – and as he did, he realised how genuine the expression was.

McKay, meanwhile, had an unimpressed look of his own – one that put Pranos' to shame. "You all have guns," he pointed out, flatly. "Someone give me a knife."

Pranos looked to Kolya for direction, and Kolya, still smiling, gave the other Genii a light nod. "All right."

Kolya drew the line at giving his _own_ blade to the good doctor. But only just. And so it fell to Pranos to step forward, drawing his knife in a smooth yet somewhat unremarkable movement which proved – to Kolya, at least – that the man was no interrogator.

McKay, evidently unaware of all the levels to this little exchange, took the blade without response, carrying on with his explanation and leaving Kolya with a new collection of unexpected thoughts to consider.

Life, on the other hand, was preparing yet another distraction for the good commander. And this time, it would almost send him right over the edge.

***

The sun was still shining on the surface of Dagan, the light almost bright and oppressive, as Kolya walked back to the Gate with just one of his men in tow.

How could things have gone so wrong, _again_? How?!

Kolya had thought he had everything under control – that is, until he realised too late that he had allowed himself to underestimate John Sheppard _again_. John Sheppard, and Rodney McKay, too. He knew, now, that he should have guessed everything would fall apart, the moment Pranos had been killed.

The memory of that hung raw and bitter, now, more so than anything. Losing more of his troops was agony on top of agony, but losing Pranos was simply too much – losing the man whom Kolya had already come to count as more than just an ally. He would never be able to forget the moment that Pranos had simply dropped into his arms, killed in an instant by the strange and ancient Daganian device designed to protect the Potentia.

No chance to save him. No chance for the man to find any peace before the end. It was like the accursed Atlantis incident all over again – different means, yes, but the same outcome. Life wiped out, in one horrific moment.

Things shouldn't have been able to get any worse. But they did, oh, they did. Seconds after finally locating the rather unimpressive-looking Potentia, the object the Atlanteans referred to as a 'ZPM,' there had been an explosion, a blaze of light, and a sudden flurry of movement.

In retrospect – something Kolya was getting painfully used to – he realised it might have been better to open fire on John Sheppard there and then. But even if he'd tried, it would not have been easy, given the close quarters and blinding light.

And besides, he didn't just want the man dead. He wanted the man _defeated_ ; he wanted to face Sheppard in combat, as he'd faced so many others. That, also, was not to be – for, with the advantage firmly on their side – the Atlantean team gained the upper hand remarkably fast.

When the sudden outbreak of action was over, two more of Kolya's men were dead, the last was down, and he himself was staring squarely up the barrel of his own gun, into John Sheppard's eyes. If you'd told him in advance that this was going to happen, Kolya knew full-well how he would have predicted his own reaction. He would have told you, without hesitation, that to look into his own eyes at that moment would have been to see the rawest, purest form of hatred imaginable.

That was not what happened. There was hatred, oh yes, lots of it, but it was drowned out by something else, something even more raw, even more honest, and even more relevant.

Kolya had been waiting to die. Awaiting it, and perhaps even accepting it, too. In that moment, it seemed as though there was nothing left – his men were dead, once again, his closest ally was gone, once again, and John Sheppard had him at gunpoint, once again. It was enough to make even Kolya realise that he might finally have found an enemy whose defeat was beyond him.

For a man who had made defeating every enemy his modus operandi over an entire lifetime of combat and duty, that realisation hurt more than anything else could. But it also brought acceptance, in a way – acceptance that if he had to die, it was better to do so at the hands of a worthy enemy than a bunch of semi-primitive offworlders provoking a people they foolishly thought they could beat.

Why he thought of Irrukai at a time like that, he would never know.

Yet, after everything, he'd been left alive, and Kolya couldn't work out why. Had the situation been reversed, he felt certain that he would have killed John Sheppard there and then – the others too, most likely. Though perhaps not Rodney McKay.

Definitely not Rodney McKay, in fact.

Eventually, the Daganians had turned up to retrieve Kolya and his one surviving teammember – a soldier named Resom – and once they were out of that underground chamber, they were left to walk back to the Gate in silence.

Kolya had brought five men with him to this accursed planet, and he was returning with one. Pranos was gone, the others were gone, and once more, Kolya had nothing to offer his people but greater loss.

He walked in silence, seeing no reason to speak. It hardly mattered. This time, Cowan was going to kill him for sure.

And if this was the case, Kolya wished all the more that Sheppard had done so instead.

***

A day later, Kolya stood once more in his own training room – very much alive, but certainly not happy. Alone, he worked through a series of katas, needing to lose himself in the movement because it was the only way to block out the swathe of hatred he couldn't stop – and wouldn't stop – feeling.

That was when the door opened – opened to admit a single newcomer. And it wasn't Treylos Aganon, or anyone else from the squad. Oh no.

It was Athos Leontis. He was dressed for duelling, carrying a combat staff, and on seeing Kolya, his eyes flooded with intense, intense malice.

" _You_ ," he hissed. "I wondered if I'd run into you here. How is it that you're still alive? If I was in Cowan's position, I would have had you _shot_ for what happened on Dagan."

Resisting the urge to simply attack Athos at once, Kolya merely glared. "Then I am glad you are not in Cowan's position," he hissed back. "As it happens, _Commander_ , I happen to be better at arguing my case than you give me credit for. Cowan needs me alive and working more than he needs me killed, even after recent events, and as a result I am neither demoted nor dead. Do forgive me if that fact is not welcome to you."

Athos glared right back, hatred shining plainly in his wide, round eyes – and as Kolya looked into them, he realised something almost fundamental was missing from his own reaction to all this. In the past – even right up to what had happened after Idos' death – Athos had always been able to provoke a response in Kolya based at least partially on how he felt about the man. And now, he realised that response was entirely absent, so much so that even thinking about it did not bring it back to the fore, not really.

That was the moment in which he knew it was over. Whatever 'it' had been.

"Well," said Athos, changing the subject after that long pause, "I see you still deal with your problems in the same old way."

"What works, works," Kolya threw back.

"So it does," Athos said, nastily. "Feel like a duel? Or do you always practice alone now?"

"I am more than capable of facing you or any other opponent of your choosing," Kolya hissed. "As you are well aware."

"Fine, then," Athos replied, taking up an opening stance opposite Kolya and waiting for him to move.

Without another word, Kolya leapt at him, a sudden rush of fury flaring in his mind, and Athos reacted at once. It may have been some time since last they duelled, but both still knew the other too well – knew how they fought, how they reacted, how they would respond to any given attack. It made their duels more intense than any alternatives they could fight, because so much of this had to be based on prediction, on pre-empting the other's chosen action, rather than just responding to it.

For several moments, they fought, moving impressively across the floor, the constant crashing of their combat staves echoing in the room. It was the only sound – that is, until Athos chose to speak again, immediately after Kolya executed a decisive but awkward block, pain flashing in his eyes.

"Hurts, does it?" Athos said, obviously referring to Kolya's shoulder.

"Yes, actually," Kolya replied, keeping his tone as level as possible.

"You ought to be thankful. A great many people suffered much worse."

"So they did. But the pain of others does not have to lessen one's own."

"How right you are," said Athos, voice full of spite. "After all, even watching you die would not reduce what _I_ feel."

Hatred flaring again, Kolya stepped into a particularly violent kata, forcing Athos to concentrate on blocking or risk being smashed to the floor. The other man managed it, though, taking a step back as the last blow fell, circling for a second.

"Not bad," Athos remarked. "But you're dropping your left arm somewhat."

"Of _course_ I am," Kolya threw back. "That would be due to the _pain_ , which is exacerbated somewhat by the fact that I have been duelling _all morning_." And this was entirely true. He'd met with some of the younger trainees to begin with, before spending an hour with Treylos – who was discovering the hard way that if he wanted to work closely with Acastus Kolya, he needed to be more than adequate at duelling. After Treylos, he'd sparred with Rokal and Valtain, who by now worked extremely well together, and both of whom were getting particularly good at this.

And then he'd spent at least fifteen minutes running through katas before Athos showed up. As a result, he was more than a little tired, and his shoulder was more than a little sore.

But was he going to tell Athos this? Of course not.

"Really, Acastus, you're slipping. A _whole_ morning would have been nothing to you in the past."

This earned him a newer, stronger glare. "Forgive me for not being impressed by the memory of a man who seems unable even to recall that in conflict, _loss is inevitable_!"

"Inevitable, maybe," Athos growled, "but there's a difference between inevitable and _sixty-seven_ men!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Kolya yelled, now launching into the most violent kata he could think of, and forcing Athos to concentrate on blocking before he was free to respond.

"You claim to," said Athos, finally, with a sudden, bitter self-parody of one of his own understanding looks, "but I really don't think you do. My son is dead, Acastus. _Dead_. And yet on you go with your life, as if everything that happened really was just acceptable, _inevitable_ loss."

This implication wasn't just wrong, and it wasn't just painful – it was insulting, on almost every level imaginable – and in response to it, Kolya threw everything into attacking Athos. Attacking, instead of merely fighting.

There was a very good reason why Kolya had always been careful to control his emotional responses, especially whilst duelling, and this was it. Focus is motivation. Emotion is distraction.

He knew exactly what he'd done wrong, knew precisely how the block had been completely mis-timed, but none of that really mattered. All that mattered was the moment in which Athos' combat staff smashed squarely into Kolya's left arm.

This hurt. A lot. It also happened with enough force to completely wreck his balance, allowing Athos to strike home twice more, knocking Kolya to the ground.

Athos Leontis had once been the only man whom Kolya did not mind being floored by. This was most definitely no longer the case – and as such, his glare back up at the other commander would likely have sent most other people running for cover.

Athos, however, stood his ground without blinking, staff pressed squarely against Kolya's chest. "You really have lost it, Acastus. Your flair, and your perspective."

And at this, Kolya snapped. Completely. Ignoring the burst of pain in his shoulder, he pushed Athos' combat staff aside, pulling himself back to his feet and staring the other man down, a whole swathe of words suddenly flaring to the fore.

"No, Athos," he said, incredibly bluntly. "I have not lost my perspective. You, on the other hand, have. You think all of this is just about Idos, about you?! That could not be further from the truth. I lost sixty-seven men, and I have mourned for each of them – but you, you mourn only for one. And whilst I have risked everything – _everything_! – to avenge what happened to all of them, you have so far failed to risk _anything_ to avenge even one."

"How _dare_ you?!" Athos hissed. "To think that I –"

"No," Kolya interrupted, "how dare _you_? To put one life ahead of sixty-six others! To blame me for your loss because it is easier than blaming those who are actually responsible! I nearly _died_ on Dagan, trying to avenge _every_ one of those deaths, and what have you done? Sat in the dark fuelling your own hatred because it is more _convenient_. Now I am sorry about what happened to Idos. I really am. Losing him is an agony I will carry far longer than any physical wound. But this is about more than Idos, more than you – more than me."

"Are you done?" Athos growled, as Kolya finally fell silent.

"Yes," Kolya replied, bluntly. "I am."

And without even waiting for Athos to reply, Kolya turned and walked away, heading out of the room without hesitation, without glancing back, without another word.

Without even closing the door.

And Athos, watching the other man leave, stood in silence for a moment. Eventually, he strode to the door, slammed it shut, and then turned, rocking back against the cool metal.

The dam inside finally broke and he slid to his knees, staff clattering to the floor at his side, head resting in his hands as he sobbed quietly.

It was over.

***

Acastus Kolya stood on the surface, on the edge of the forest, staring out across the fields of tava. It was not often that he left the bunker without specific reason – a mission, or for some sort of training exercise – but right now, he _needed_ to be out of there, _needed_ to be somewhere away from everything.

His mind was awash with… far too much. Far too many things, with far too many reasons.

Was it better that events had played out this way? Was it better that he'd survived? And how would Athos have reacted, if Kolya had died on Atlantis? Or Dagan?

It worried him that he wasn't sure; but then, all of Athos' current reactions seemed bizarre and excessive. Kolya had his own reasons for suspecting why this might be, though he didn't let himself dwell on them.

Besides. He had to look to the future now. His argument with Athos, if nothing else, had proven that. Dwelling on the past was what seemed to be destroying the other man, and despite everything, Kolya knew he had to stop the same thing happening to himself.

Atlantis and Dagan would be with him forever, always acting as reason and motivation, but they could not be the only factors. To deny them would be both churlish and impossible; to be consumed by them would be to end up on the same road as Athos.

That could not be. As hard as it was, that could not be.

The sun hung low and blood-red on the horizon, but as it did, Kolya found himself realising that he wasn't actually sure if this was a sunset or a sunrise. And the more he realised that, the more he realised how ironic this was; ironic and appropriate.

What had happened with the Atlanteans had for so long seemed like the end… and yet, it might just be the beginning as well.


End file.
